Harry on the Hellmouth
by I'll pair who I want
Summary: Discontinued: Being Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Sorry for fans of Harii Kaiba, but I sort of lost my notes for that story. Well I'm back, working on stories, fully healed from my bike accident. I ended up losing my job because of the accident, so I had to move back in with my parents who have no internet until I got a new job and got the internet back up and running. I'll try and get back to everything back up and running as soon as possible.

This is my take on the 'Power He Knows Not' genre of stories. As well as Demon! Harry stories. Going to throw the whole Buffyverse on its head, so let's have some fun! ^_^

* * *

><p>Deep beneath UC Sunnydale all sorts of things were taking place. Soldiers marched through the halls of the government's secret station while demons and monsters threw themselves against the electrical glass doors of their cells hoping to escape. Everything was overseen by Professor Walsh, teacher at the college over head and in charge of the facility around them. Her short cut blond hair and aged wrinkles were set as she marched toward one of the experiments was currently being worked on.<p>

"What seems to be the problem," she demanded looking around at the various scientists who were shifting uneasily near the restrained boy of fifteen years of age on the bed. His green eyes glared at her with such fire and hate she felt the need to step back but crushed it. She was in charge after all and nothing could deter her from her job. "Well, how is he?"

"The Hostile is good, Professor, Sir," one of the scientists said, using her distraction to sink an IV into the boy and causing him to growl loudly. Red fluid began to drip into the boy's body, causing him to moan in pain. "It will be interesting to see how different demon blood samples react within a powerful human body. You should thank the English for sending him too us after he was expelled."

"Whose blood are you giving him now," she asked looking at the blood bag with the identification of HST17 printed across it. "William the Bloody's? I didn't think he would part with his blood so easily," she said giving her assistant a hard look that caused him to sweat.

"Blood of a vampire must be willingly given for a true change from human to vampire, that is true, however," he paused to gulp at her angered look. "However, we believe that using blood forcefully taken will create some sort of human vampire hybrid. We think we can create a human with all the strengths of a vampire or all of a vampire's weaknesses." The brown haired man turned to look at the boy on the gurney who was growling and swearing a mile a minute as his incisors began to lengthen like fangs. "You see its working."

"What other demons have you infused his blood with," Walsh asked as the fangs began to recede back into the boy's mouth. He was the most unusual specimen they had collected, and freely from another country as well. That Umbridge woman had seemed far too keen on getting a kid out of the country and into government hands. Not that the aging woman minded, the boy and his scar were simply fascinating.

"Vampire, blood samples from Olvikan the Old One the Mayor became last year before he was blown up, Grappler Demon, we even managed to get a hold of some Vengeance Demon blood," the man said excitedly as he watched the boy groan in pain. With his back to Maggie Walsh he produced a syringe filled with blue liquid and pushed it into the boy's right arm without anyone noticing. After all, if Walsh was going to be playing around in 314 he could play with 220 all he wanted. "Everything seems to be going according to plan," the man said scribbling on his clipboard.

When the woman walked out the man's smile slid off his face. "Everyone get out, now," he said snarling and watched the other doctor's leave. "Mr. Potter, such sad news," the man said before grinning darkly and raising his left sleeve to reveal a tattoo of a skull with a snake crawling from its mouth. "You will not survive these tests and experiments. You will die, just as everyone you ever cared about will die."

Green eyes flickered to the man, his pupils flashing between their normal round and slitted as his bones seemed to boil and change inside his skin. "Rabastan Lestrange, still juggling Voldemort's cock, are you? Thought you were still locked away in Azkaban, I suppose there wasn't enough soul for Demontors to feed on." The boy growled before he was grabbed by the throat and choked by the older man.

"Little brat, when I kill you, I'll be the greatest wizard alive, rewarded above all others by the Dark Lord," he said reaching into his lab coat and producing another syringe filled with liquid. "You see this," he asked the struggling boy. "It's a bonding compound, meaning everything I've pumped you full of for the last few months will bind to your body, and all that demon sludge will burn you out and kill you."

Harry roared as the man shoved the needle into his jugular and pumped him full of the strange glowing liquid. "It's something the Dark Lord gave me for such a moment, Potter. He wanted to be here in person, but I suppose a Penseive memory will do." He stepped back as the boy began to convulse and shake, blood dripping from his nose, eyes and mouth as the machines on the walls began to beep faster and more irate.

A monstrous roar ripped from the boy's throat as he jerked his arms up, sending the metallic bands holding him down flying across the room. His left hand surged forward and slammed into and through the youngest Lestrange brother's ribcage, mutilating his lungs and heart. Tearing his hand out, he stared at in horror for the briefest of moments before ripping the wires off his chest. Beyond the room to his door he could see flashing red lights and hear a ringing alarm begin to go off.

Jerking his feet out of their bindings he slid out of the uncomfortable metal bed and stumbled as he tried to get control of his legs. Grabbing the door handle he ripped the door open and off its hinges sending it flying back behind him. Stepping into the hall he could hear feet running down the corridor he was in and immediately ran in the other direction. His pupils, slits like those of a snake, jerked back and forth before he crashed through another door, his papery hospital gown flapping behind him as he ran like the hounds of hell were on his heels.

He slid to a stop though as he came into a massive two story tall chamber filled with cages housing demons and monsters. A control box nearby flashed multiple colors and he raced toward it, glancing over it. Certain buttons were numbered to match the cells in front of him and he swore loudly. He had to get away and he didn't have time to push every damn button to cause a big enough diversion. "Alohamora," he said quickly as he held onto the box.

Magic pumped through his veins and into the machine causing it to sputter and die and all the cell doors flew open releasing their various captives. Seeing his diversion stepping out of their cubicle like holdings he didn't have time to grin and merely ran toward a nearby ladder and ascended up to the next floor. "Halt," a demanding voice roared, and Harry glanced behind him to see a very tall man wearing army fatigues pointing a weapon at him.

He stood for a moment in silence before a Greplar demon pounced on the guy and tackled him to the floor. Harry quickly took up running again and slipped around corners through the labyrinth like construct before finding an elevator. Jabbing the button he was surprised when a green light popped out of a small hole he hadn't noticed and scanned him. "Access Denied," a woman's voice said far too cheerfully.

Growling the fifteen year old punched the elevator door causing it to bend deeply. Staring at his closed fist he for a moment he allowed instinct to take over and began beating on the elevator door before it finally gave way and fell inward. Running inside he found the emergency hatch above his head and shoved it open before climbing up on top of the box. Grabbing onto the thick steel wires that held the cart in place he began to climb upward, he didn't know why but he knew freedom was up, as though the sky was calling him.

Reaching a door high above, he kicked it open and heard the sound of breaking glass as he toppled into a bedroom. Glancing around, he spotted a nearby window and ran toward it. Gazing down the two flights to the ground he shrugged and slid the window open before leaping out of what appeared to be a frat house and crashing to the ground. Shaking off the shock of impact, he struggled to his feet and ran off into the night, not really certain where he was going.

* * *

><p>"Don't I get a cookie," Spike asked looking at the red headed witch who had recently made him get engaged to the blond haired slayer. "I've still got Buffy taste in my mouth," he nearly growled before a cookie was shoved into his mouth to shut him up. Happily, the paler than normal vampire chewed away despite his arms and legs being tied to a chair.<p>

"I just don't understand," the elderly watcher said looking at his books again with a newspaper on his desk. "Everything points to a vampire, super strength, speed, breaking the law," the graying man muttered looking closer. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation, "but it's all happening during the day, and so far only clothes and food have been stolen. I'm not sure what's going on, Buffy."

"Maybe he's flaccid like Spike is," Xander Harris said with a smirk toward the irritated bleached vampire. "I mean, all the signs point to a vampire, other than the whole day time thing, but he hasn't hurt anyone. Maybe they've found a way to make vampires lose their sun allergy?"

"Or they made one," the vampire hostage said wiggling his chair around to look at the group better. "They were taking blood samples, remember, what's to stop them from pumping some lucky Happy Meal back up with good old type V blood." Seeing everyone was staring at him he shrugged. "No one really knows what would happened if a human were to get a blood transfusion from a vampire. Heard they were dragging warlocks and witches down there as well. Anything considered 'less than human'."

"Oh, oh," Anya the former vengeance demon said pointing at the screen, her blond hair bouncing along with the rest of her. Grabbing the remote she turned it up so that everyone could hear it.

"… the Sunnydale thief has struck again," the reporter was saying and everyone turned to look at the television. "A young teen dressed in clothes stolen earlier this week from the Goodwill was spotted cleaning out the Sunnydale Blood Bank, and not of cash." A grainy video suddenly appeared showing a young person dressed in over sized clothes, and sunglasses grabbing bags of blood and running back out into the sun filled street. "If you have any information on the Blood Bank Robber, please alert local authorities immediately."

"So it is a vampire," Buffy said in shock watching the video. "But I gave Angel the gem of Amara, so how could he be running around in daylight?" The slayer looked positively baffled by such an act. The only vampire she knew to drink bagged blood was Angel, and his soul kept him from robbing places.

The vampire in the room though turned his attention to the windows and smirked. "Don't have to look far for answers luv," the annoying bleached blond said with a nod of his head toward the door. "I can feel it, like a Childe, he's got my blood in his veins, and he's out in the courtyard, probably sucking away on some type O as we speak."

Eyes wide Buffy ran to the door and threw it open, sure enough on the small bench facing away from the door, bathed in sunlight as the messy hair she'd seen on the television. His shoulders were shaking so either he was laughing or crying, she wasn't sure which. Sliding around to the side of the bench so she could see him better, she realized why he came here to hide. Four walls, and one way in unless you came from the apartment, no way for someone outside to be able to see you, it was perfect.

A few empty bags of blood littered the ground and she noticed the boy was in fact crying. Fearful she reached out to touch his shoulder, and the boy jerked roughly and turned to face her. His grubby face was tear-streaked as he stared at her with wide snake like eyes. "I… I don't know… what they did to me," he said quietly as more tears worked their way down his face. "They… made me a monster…" he sobbed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later he found himself inside the apartment of Rupert Giles, a fellow Englishman, and surrounded by American teens and one British vampire. "Bloody Hell," the vampire was saying shaking his head. "You mean to tell me the Americans got their hands on the Boy-Who-Lived and nobody started a war over it?"<p>

Harry blinked at the vampire in confusion. "How do you know who I am? I didn't think," he trailed off in wonder.

"Oh please, every sodding demon knows about you and to keep the hell away from you," the vampire said from his chair. "The boy who survived the Killing Curse, do you expect anything wants to fight with that sort of power? No thank you, we quite like not being vaporized like that Volde-bloke."

"Only his body was vaporized," Harry said sadly and shaking his head. "His spirit lived on somehow, he got his body back last summer," the now demonic wizard said shaking his head. "Someone sent dementors after me, and when I used magic to protect myself they expelled me from Hogwarts and snapped my wand. The ministry took custody of me and gave me to those scientists. I suppose that makes me American property."

"What… um… what exactly did they do to you," the Weasley looking girl Harry learned was named Willow asked in a quiet voice. "I take it you weren't always feeding off blood." She said trying to sound peppy though he could see the pain in her eyes from something.

"Pumped me with demon blood as far as I could tell," he answered looking at the bags in his lap. "A Death Eater named Rabastan was working with them, keeping me sedated as he pumped all sorts of things into me. Some guy called William the Bloody, a Mayor, a Grappler and a Vengeance Demon's blood were all pumped into me before that bastard put a bonding potion in me… made sure it all stuck."

"Dear lord," Giles said taking off his glasses and wiping them on his shirt. "They basically made you a childe of Spike here," he said motioning toward the vampire tied up in the chair. "Spike is William the Bloody, another recent escapee of the Initiative. The only blood they could have gotten from Mayor Wilkins would be from the school when he was an Old One, one of the first demons. Grappler Demons are extraordinarily strong and Vengeance Demons have access to magic…"

"'Ello sport," Spike said with a grin toward the obviously shy British kid. "I suppose you can call me Da' if you want," he said with a chuckle. "I only ever sired one vampire before, staked her though before she could feed. We'll play catch or something whenever these people untie me," he said sarcastically.

"So you're a human with demonic strength and power," Buffy said looking Harry closely. He didn't really like the feeling he got from her, like she was a hunter and he was the prey. "Hey, no worries, I don't kill people, just vampires and demons and…" she saw the look on his face and trailed off, "and generally everything they put inside you… sorry," she finished lamely.

"So how did you get out," Xander asked looking at the boy in uncertainty. He had always been a fan of Demons are Evil and Humans were Good, but here was a boy who humans made into a demon. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"I, uh…" the boy started to tear up again. "I killed Rabastan and let the demons loose," he said sniffling and wiping his nose. "I didn't mean to kill him, I just wanted to push him away," he cried burying his face into his hands. "My hand went through him though. I've never killed anyone before," he said miserably.

"Shh, it's ok," Willow said wrapping her arm around the boy's shoulder. "Here have a cookie," she said holding one out to him. Sniffing the fifteen year old took it and munched on it quietly. "So what exactly is a Death Eater or a Dementor, I've never heard of those before," she said looking up at the Watcher.

"A Death Eater is a follower of Lord Voldemort," the watcher said having been silent since Harry mentioned Voldemort's return. "They're dark wizards or witches who kill people who can't do magic for sport, rather like a hunter going after quail." He grew quiet for a long moment and shuddered, even Spike and Harry shuddered as they knew what was coming. "A Dementor is one of the foulest creatures on the planet, they make you remember every horrible thing that you've ever done or had happen to you and when you're at your weakest… they feed on your soul."

"So keep them away from Peaches," Spike said with a snort. Giles looked absolutely horrified at the idea of Angel ever coming into contact with a dementor. Seeing Harry's confusion Spike snorted, "Peaches if my name for Angelus, a vampire with a soul, who is you're great, great Grandsire. He turned Drusilla, who turned me, and my blood is in you. Welcome to the Line of Aurelius, mate, we're all crazy."

"Angel is not crazy," Buffy said looking positively lived at what the vampire was saying. "He's just… broody."

"Um," Harry started looking nervous. "Should I go," he asked looking toward the door and freedom from the crazy people. He had had quite enough of that for the last few months thank you.

"We need to find a place for you to stay," Buffy said commandingly causing the boy to turn his head in her direction. "Me and Willow live the girls dorm at college, so we can't take you with us. Giles apartment is a bit crowded right now with Spike, and Xander… well…"

"Xander lives in his parents' basement," Anya said to Harry before glaring at Buffy. "And he can't stay with us anyway. How am I supposed to have orgasms with a little kid staring at me while I'm naked?" Harry's snake like eyes went wide at the woman's question and he blushed madly at the thought of one of these older girls being naked.

"What about your mom, Buff," Xander asked looking at the blond haired slayer. "I'm sure she's lonely without you around, and a super strong teenager just might make her feel like she's back in the loop," he said before turning to Anya. "Hun, please don't mention orgasms and you being naked in front of impressionable teenage boys. I know from experience just what that can do to a person."

"I'll have to ask her," Buffy said biting her lower lip as her hazel eyes looked at the thin and frail looking boy. '_Maybe they'll be good for one another_,' she said thoughtfully looking at the young boy with calculating eyes.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me stay, Mrs. Summers," Harry said happily to the older blond woman who smiled down at him kindly. Her house was huge, much bigger than the Dursley house and a lot less cluttered than the Weasleys'. In his arms were a lot of clothes that the nice people who called themselves Scoobies had helped him get still in bags. The giant clothes from the Goodwill had been left behind so he was wearing more form fitting items that weren't falling off him.<p>

"It's no problem at all," Joyce said as she ushered him through the entry way and to the stairs. "There's a spare bedroom on the left of the stairs, you can stay there for as long as you like." The hazel eyed woman smiled at the all too thin boy trying to make his way up the stairs loaded down with bags. She turned her eyes on her daughter who was smiling brightly at her mom. "So what's the plan with Harry going to be? Staying here won't really hide him from those army guys."

Buffy suddenly blushed and looked away from her mom and started for the kitchen. "Buffy," her mother called after her and followed her into the kitchen.

"Well, we need a way to hide him right, and Giles called the council and they convinced his family to give up all rights to him," she said licking her lips and looking anywhere but at her mother. "So, we were sort of wondering if you wouldn't mind having another kid, you know, alittlebrotherforme," she said quickly and looking up at her mother pleadingly.

Joyce sighed and sat at the counter rubbing her temple another headache quickly forming. "We'll see," she finally said shaking her head. "We need to see how well Harry and I get along, and he'll need to agree to it," she said before grabbing two asprin and swallowing them. "I really would appreciate a heads up before you throw something like that at me Buffy."

"Wow," Harry's voice sounded before his feet could be heard thundering down the steps and he raced into the kitchen. "That room is huge! So much bigger than my last room," he said happily. "And I mean before the whole experiment thing. My Aunt and Uncle gave me this really tiny room that used to be my cousin's second bedroom. They were horrible people," he said suddenly looking off into the distance. "I think I've only called them that once before."

He smiled brightly before hugging the still sitting Joyce tightly, "You're the best Mrs. Summers." Leaving a thoroughly hugged woman behind, he moved to the backdoor and stared out the window before slipping out the door. Buffy and Joyce both moved to the kitchen sink and watched as he seemed to simply run around acting more like a ten year old than a fifteen year old.

"Giles thinks he was abused," Buffy said quietly watching the strange boy play. "He doesn't like to be touched, and he always looks suspicious when someone's nice to him," she told her mother. "I don't get it, I'm supposed to fight the demons, the evil creatures that prey on the innocent, and now this kid is throwing me off balance. Humans have been far crueler to him than any demon I've ever met. Even Spike is nice to him."

Joyce sighed sadly and put her hand comfortingly on her daughter's shoulder. "Buffy, I tried so hard to protect you from things when you were younger that you really didn't have to question anything," she said tiredly. Leading her into the living room the two sat on the couch and Joyce took her daughter's hand between hers. "If there's one thing I've learned it's that everyone has the ability for good or evil in them, even vampires like Spike. The world isn't black and white, it's not about a soul or no soul, it's about the choices everyone makes."

"It's not our abilities that make us good or evil," a quiet voice said from the kitchen doorway, causing both girls to look up and see the raven haired boy looking at them seriously. "A wise man or at least I thought he was, once told me, it's not our abilities but how we choose to use them that make us good or evil. A lot of people thought I was evil because I could talk to snakes, and now, I'm some sort of demon cocktail, but I don't feel evil. I can feel it though, a great permeating darkness just out of reach. It's sort of like that feeling when an old lady is taking too long to write a check at the checkout counter and you want to beat her with a loaf of bread, but stronger. It's always there; it's just whether or not you decide to give into it."

"But Giles and Angel said you have to have a soul to be good," Buffy said sticking to her beliefs that she'd been taught by her Watcher and great love.

"Pfft," Harry said waving his hand at that. "Tell that to Tom Riddle, the nice little boy who decided to become Voldemort and murder my parents and half the wizards in the world. A soul doesn't give a damn if it's in a good body or an evil body. You might feel guilty later, but a soul doesn't stop you. That's your conscience, something taught to you while you're young. The problem with that is it can be overthrown by any human emotion pushed to the extreme like Fear, Jealousy, Hatred or even Love."

"That doesn't make any sense though," Buffy said shaking her head. "Angel loved me when he had a soul, he was a good person, helping me keep the Hellmouth under control. When he lost it he became Angelus, a monster bent on killing everyone I've ever cared about."

"I don't know anything about Angel or Angelus to say one way or another," Harry said with a shrug. "But it sounds like his soul and conscience were a leash, a tether, and once he was off it the real him came out. It seriously begs the question of if Angel was being truthful or not." The boy crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"It reminds me of Ginny and Riddle's diary really," Harry said ignoring the tears threatening to spill over from Buffy's eyes. "Riddle put a fragment of his soul in a magic diary that wrote back to Ginny whenever she wrote in it. He started off friendly and nice, working his way in until she got friendly enough with him, then he used her to unleash his evil onto the whole school, releasing a basilisk that petrified a bunch of students while sucking the life out of her. Angelus sounds like he was doing the same thing."

"SHUT UP," Buffy screamed standing, her whole body was shaking in rage. "You don't know anything! You're just some… some… THING created from a boy's body and demon blood," she yelled now ignoring Harry's flinches. "I can't believe we helped you! You're as evil as the demons running through your veins!"

"Buffy," Joyce shouted as the girl leaped toward a shocked Harry and grabbed him. The mother could only watch as her daughter lifted the fifteen year old by the throat and throw him out the door and into the yard. "Buffy calm down," she tried to placate her daughter who wasn't bothering to listen.

"Get out of here! No one wants you around," a crying Buffy shouted as she glared down at the boy in her yard. "You're Aunt and Uncle already gave you up! You're just a thing that nobody wants around them!" She would have kept yelling but the boy had lifted himself up and ran down the street. Turning around feeling slightly vindicated Buffy saw her mother glaring daggers at her.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yay for scene breaking lines!<p>

v-Review Please-v


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stalked through the streets of Sunnydale, the slayer's house far behind him as far as he could tell. Shadows were lengthening in the wake of the setting sun, and he found himself standing in the shadow of a large cathedral. Gazing upward he could see the overhanging gargoyles flashing their teeth at him and even seemed to move back and forth as though ready to spring an attack. Ignoring them he pushed open the squeaky door and stepped inside.

The inside was a travesty, blood splattered across the ground and pews knocked in nearly every direction. The pain on the walls was tearing back exposing the morose gray drywall underneath. Holes spotted the floor and gazing upward the chandelier seemed to swing on its own before the sound of heavy stone feet could be heard on the roof. From outside the place had seemed so well put together, but inside it was crumbling to pieces.

Easily, too easily, he pushed pews out of his way and made his way to the only thing seemingly untouched in the chaos, a large cross. He had never really gone for religion, being a wizard sort of put you at odds with most faiths, and now with demon blood he felt it was even more, but someone had to listen. "What am I supposed to do, huh," he asked angrily pointing up at the holy symbol. "What did I ever do to you," he sniffled slightly and dropped down to his knees. "Why do I always end up alone?"

"Hello, Harry," an English accented voice said from behind him. Turning slowly Harry saw a woman with red hair, darker than the Weasleys, wearing a green jumper and blue jeans. Her almond shaped eyes were just as green as his had been. She smiled down at him kindly and held out her hand for him. "Don't you recognize me sweetie?"

"Mum?"

* * *

><p>The ragged hatchback belonging to Rupert Giles pulled out outside the Summers' home as night fell. Climbing out he grabbed a few stacks of blank journals, ready to begin writing down his conversations with the young British teen whom he had recently met. Climbing the steps though he slowed as his ears picked up the sound of arguing. Knocking on the door he was a bit surprised to find a flustered looking Joyce and a shame faced slayer greeting him. "Um, is this a bad time?"<p>

"No not at all Giles, Buffy was just heading out to look for Harry," the older blond said with a glare directed at her daughter. "Someone thought it was a good idea to invite him to live here and then throw him out fifteen minutes later. I swear I raised her better than this," she said to a shocked looking Giles.

"If you don't mind, I well… what was the reason behind her throwing him out," Giles asked in confusion as the front door slammed behind Buffy. "I rather thought the two of them were getting along rather well. Especially when Buffy suggested that you adopt him."

"We were talking about the soul and whether or not it made you good or evil," Joyce said tightly heading into the living room to sit on the couch, Giles of course following behind. "So then Harry decided to give some advice from his perspective, something about how a diary with a soul in it befriended a girl and got her to unleash unspeakable evil on his school. The thought that Angel used her to unleash Angelus was a bit tough for her."

"Oh dear," Giles said putting down his books. "A distraught wizard with demon blood running around Sunnydale at night, there's no telling what sort of things could happen." The British ex-Watcher said shaking his head before removing his glasses and polishing the lenses. "And I'm certain the demon populace will run screaming from a pissed off Slayer. While I do know some of her recent history has been rough, I did expect more from her."

"Ever since the high school blew up it's been one nightmare after another," Joyce said miserably. "Angel leaves town, thank goodness in my opinion, then she moves out on her own. She met that Parker boy who used her, and now she's talking about some army people moving in on her slaying. I think him pushing her to see a possible truth about Angel just pushed her over the edge."

"Yes we did notice he seems to be stunted when it comes to communication with others," Giles said. "I'm not altogether certain what might have inflicted such nervousness about him. His home life, school life, or the months he spent in the Initiative's chambers being experimented on. Any one of those could be a factor into his unsettling behavior."

* * *

><p>"Why do we need to be at the hospital, Mum," Harry asked looking around at the stark white hallway. He hated hospitals with a passion, especially now that he had dealt with the Initiative. Every doctor looked like Rabastan Lestrange or the host of others who had pumped him full of blood. "I hate hospitals," he pouted.<p>

"We're here to get you a playmate," she said kindly smiling down at the shorter boy. "She can teach you all sorts of things that I can't. How to fight and to accept the power that now resides within you. She's very tough," the woman said pausing outside a door. Harry knowing his mother's ghostly image couldn't open the door herself opened for both of them and followed her in.

There on a bed was a girl with long brown hair, and full lips that were wrinkled with dehydration. She was a bit pale from lying in the hospital for so long, and monitors were hooked up to her and beeping soothingly. Harry thought she was quite fetching and blushed a bit when he saw the arch of the sheets pulled over her chest. "Her name's Faith, the real Slayer, not like Buffy. Buffy died and the slayer line continued without her," his mother told him. "You have to wake her up. I recall the spell being _Innervate_."

Harry nodded and put his hand in the girl's and focused on his magic welling up inside of him. "_Innervate_," he said quietly and waited. Soon her brown eyes fluttered open and glanced around quickly. Spotting the raven haired boy she pulled her hand from his quickly and looked ready to run.

"Who are you? What did you do to me," she demanded looking down at the white hospital sheets and ignoring Harry's stuttering as he tried to answer. "Oh wait, I remember. B stabbed me and threw me off a building. I don't remember landing though." Looking up at the boy standing beside her bed her eyes narrowed a bit. "What are you staring at," she asked causing him to blush.

"I… I'm Harry. I woke you up," he said quietly stepping away from the bed. "My mum said you were going to teach me things, and that your name is Faith. She… she also said that you're the real slayer, not like Buffy and you can help me accept what I am." He didn't look at her again as he spoke preferring to look at the ground.

"Yeah, well forget that," the woman said hopping up. She grabbed her chart out its holder and flipped through it. "Damn, nearly a whole year stuck in this bed. Well, no time to party like now, got a lot of shit to catch up on." She smirked dangerously and tossed off her hospital gown, causing Harry's face to go red as he caught sight of her naked form.

The slayer quickly dressed in her black leather pants and red tank-top before pulling her boots on, not bothering with any undergarments or socks. Sliding the window up, she looked back into the room, only seeing the raven haired boy blushing like mad and staring at the floor. "Look kid, I got some shit handle, so why don't you tell me where to meet you afterwards?"

"The cathedral on tenth, it's where I'm staying now," the wizard said looking back up at the ghostly form of his mother who seemed to be smirking. Looking back he found the window empty and sighed. "Well, there's another person who didn't bother to stick around," Harry grumbled walking back through the door as a few nurses were trying to get inside the room. "She didn't even say thanks. I'm telling you mum, this idea sucks."

But the red headed woman was gone, vanishing just like the dark haired slayer had. "Now I'm talking to myself," he muttered and stormed back through the hospital. "The creepy church with the moving gargoyles is better than any hospital."

* * *

><p>Buffy walked through the darkened streets of the Hellmouth grumbling to herself. "He doesn't know anything. How could he? He's just some kid who has dealt with something similar. But it's not the exact same thing," she muttered frowning. "I mean sure what he said made some since… a little too much, but it's not like it is true."<p>

Groaning she sat down on the bench of a bus stop and put her head in her hands. "Ok, Buffy, think," she tried to build herself up. "If you were a terrified fifteen year old wizard going through the shock of your life, where would you go?" Looking up she ran her blond hair through her fingers and spotted something she hadn't noticed before. Across the road in big blue letters were the words, "The Magic Box". There was even what looked like a flash light waving around inside it. "Eureka, I'm so smart," she said giddily and ran across the road.

The broken shop window allowed for easy entrance as she made her way inside. A large bookcase filled with things like mummy hands stood on her right while display cases with cheap figurines were on her left. Three steps lead down to the main floor where she could hear someone fighting with the cash register. "You know, Harry, if you needed money I could have- FAITH?"

The dark slayer looked up, a flashlight in her mouth as she held fists full of cash. Spitting the flashlight out, she shoved the money into her pockets. "Well, well, well, B, look what the cat dragged in," Faith said happily snatching up a crossbow from its place next to the cash register. "I was sort of hoping I'd run into you before I split town. It gives me a chance to say thanks for that knife in the gut," she said sarcastically before firing the crossbow at her sister slayer.

Buffy barely had time to jump behind a table to avoid the arrow as it lodged itself into the spine of a thick magic volume. "When the hell did you wake up, Faith? I figured they'd call someone sane enough to lock you in chains before letting you out." The blond put her feet up against the table and shoved it up and forward sending it sailing through the air to crash behind the counter with a smash, knocking bits of who knew what to the ground.

"Some kid woke me up," Faith said from behind the register, just to the side of the table, as she reloaded her weapon. "He said his name was Harry, something about his mom saying I would be teaching him. He's a good kid, sort of slow on the uptake though," she said peering around the corner for any sign of her prey. "He actually thought I'd teach him, like he's anywhere near old enough for what I like to give studies in."

"Well that's you Faith, an all around bitch," Buffy said as she crawled toward a display case full of unicorns to hide behind. Inside she felt confused. Harry had been the one to wake up Faith? How did he know she was a slayer, or even where to find her? "I didn't think something like age would stop you from jumping anything with a penis. You know, with the being evil and everything." She clutched a ceramic unicorn ready to use it as a weapon if need be.

Faith snarled as she pulled the string back on her crossbow. "Oh, you are so in for it now little goody two shoes," she warned still looking for Buffy around the corner. "You know I'm surprised to be getting a lecture from you about age. Weren't you little Miss 16 getting freaky with a 250 year old vampire? How is old Angel anyway?"

The blond slayer had to keep herself from screaming in anger. What was with everyone and bringing up Angel tonight? Seeing red she jumped up and threw the unicorn as hard as she could at the cash register before grabbing the entire display case and throwing it as well. Stinging pain in her shoulder had her distracted though soon enough. Looking over she could see the arrow lodged in her arm and stomped her foot in frustration and pain.

"I'll see you around, B," Faith said with a smirk as she crawled from her hiding place and took off running for the window. "I figure, a place like this has a silent alarm. I'd give it less than five minutes before the cops arrive." With a little wave she jumped back out the window and took off into the night.

Growling, Buffy ripped the arrow from her arm and took off after her dark counterpart. Blood soaked through her new white blouse and denim jacket as she followed a taunting Faith through the streets and alleyways. "Come on B, you'll have to do better than that," seemed to echo in her brain as they weaved through bushes and street lights. Finally she caught sight of Faith darting into an abandoned looking church, the gargoyles along its roof glared down at her viciously as they stalked back and forth upon the roof.

* * *

><p>Harry whirled around as the door to the cathedral broke open, the dark haired girl from earlier nearly falling over a bunched up carpet in the entryway. His snake like eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at her. "You lied, mother told me," he said quietly as the windows rattled. His eyes flickered to the right where he could see the solid looking ghost of his mother nodding to him. "You were going to skip town. I don't like liars."<p>

"Yeah, well, I'm here now aren't I," Faith said looking uncertain as the shadows around the edges of the rooms began to twist together and she couldn't help but feel as though they were ready to snap at her. She was the slayer, damn it, she didn't know why this kid in front of her scared her all of a sudden. "But right now, we have bigger problems, like B heading for the door."

"Buffy is not your problem," Lily told Harry with an affectionate smile causing him to smile back. "Let the slayers deal with one another. They're both in a race to see who can kill you first, sweetie. Best to let them fight amongst themselves and tire each other out, then you can kill the winner."

"What," Harry asked looking at the red headed woman perplexed. "I'm not killing anyone. Sure, let the Slayers have it out till one of them drops the other, but I'm not going to kill anyone." He never noticed the confused look on Faith's face as she tried to see just who he was talking too, not even her slayer senses was picking up anything. "I don't think you're really her. My mum wouldn't tell me to kill someone, I think."

Buffy chose that particular moment to break through one of the stained glass windows and looked around. Spotting Harry ranting at invisible people and Faith was standing there looking perplexed. "Alright, what's going on here," she asked looking bewildered while holding her shoulder which had already stopped bleeding.

"No idea, B," Faith said looking over at the other girl. "Mind the shadows, they're acting sort of weird," she said. Buffy's hazel eyes looked at the shadows in question and quickly moved to stand in better light herself.

"Good, you're all here," Harry ranted throwing his arms up. "I don't understand what it is I'm doing wrong, and I'd ask for your help but you're all liars," he said. "You said I could live with your mum, then you threw me out before I could even put my stuff away," he said pointing at Buffy. "You said you're my mum, but she wouldn't want me to become a murderer, I'm sure of it," he was now pointing at the invisible person no one else could see. "And you I woke up from a coma, and what do you do? You try to skip town on me, unless she was lying again," he said shoving is thumb toward the ghost where he had been pointing at Faith.

"I'm sorry, Harry, really," Buffy said nearly pleading and wanting to get herself and the teenage boy out of the church of horrors. "I came to bring you back. Mom yelled at me and Giles came by, it's all a big mess and I'm sorry. But you can't listen to _things_ on the Hellmouth, it warps them, for all I know you could be talking to that thing that tried to get Angel to perform suicide."

"You said it yourself, I am a _thing_," Harry said nearly in tears from frustration. "I'm just something the army made using my body and demon blood. I'm not real anymore. I don't even know what I am."

"Damn, B, a little harsh weren't you," Faith said shaking her head. "Look, kid, I'm sorry about bailing, but it's sort of what I do. I aint ever been all that good at sticking around when things get rough, you can ask B here. Come on back to the land of the sane and I'll teach you some moves. We'll be five by five."

"Why should I trust you," he demanded, with narrowed eyes, "why should I trust any of you? You're just like _them_," he said nearly spitting out the word. "Those wizards and witches who turned on me just because I can do things or say things they don't like. Heaven forbid someone should come in and shake up your happy little existence in denial. So, no, I'm not going home with you, or learning anything for you, and I'm certainly not killing anyone for you," Harry said before noticing the red headed woman was gone.

"Come on Harry, I promise I won't bite your head off anymore," Buffy said sincerely, trying to get the boy to understand. "Angel is a sensitive subject, hell I threw a display of unicorns at Faith for even asking how he was. Ok, so she tried to kill him once and was using it against me, but still, extremely sensitive topic. And I can teach you way better stuff than Faith can. Like fashion for one."

"Oh please, B, like denim is in," Faith said mockingly. "It's the 90s, not the 80s, those things went out with hair bands. Sleek is the new look, or it was before you put me in a coma," the brown eyed girl said with a glare. "Come on, Harry, we'll hit the road together, just you and me, and we'll follow my personal method of being a slayer. Want, Take, Have."

"You two can't even stop sniping at one another long enough to convince me of anything," Harry said shaking his head. "Look, Buffy, your mom's a nice lady, so I guess I'll go back for her sake, if she wants me," he said as he shadows retracted back to the wall. "And Faith, I guess you teaching me some things wouldn't be so bad. It is why I woke you up. But you two need to work out your issues. It's like Ron and Hermione all over again. If you two start kissing… well I'll watch," he said with a shrug.

"That just gave me the wiggins," Buffy said shaking her head and looking as though she was trying to swallow her bile. Holding out her hand she waited for Harry to come up to her and take it before turning to Faith. "You come on, we'll figure out something to do with you, though we will need to have a long chat about your murdering people thing."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault," Faith said angrily as she followed the two out of the church and into the street. "Mayor Wilkins told me to do it. You're the one all about taking orders from the higher ups right? Right?" The dark haired slayer fumed silently before sticking her hand back into her pocket and feeling the money in her hand. "Yo, do you guys want a milkshake or something? I got some money."

* * *

><p>Across the ocean, the pale skinned, bald, slit nosed, Lord Voldemort sat at the head of a long table in one of his subjects homes. All the Death Eaters had been excused from his presence as he spotted a slight blond haired girl standing in the shadows wearing muggle clothing. His black robes seemed to wiggle before the large head of his snake Nagini protruded from between his feet. "I take it everything went well on the Hellmouth," he asked looking at his visitor with blood red eyes.<p>

Her eyes were hazel and seemed to look at him for a long moment before flipping her hair back over her shoulder. "Do not think that you can order me around, Tom," she said with a smirk at seeing his face twist in disgust at his real name. "The boy and the Slayers all live, so no, it didn't. I misjudged the darkness in the boy's heart, he saw through me in the end. However, things are still working as I need them too. Wolfram and Hart are already beginning to work on my plans for Angelus and his group in LA, I'll just need to wait for things to align in Sunnydale."

"Time, you ramble about needing more time," Voldemort practically hissed as he stepped around the girl who looked so similar to the blond slayer in Sunnydale. "Our," he cut himself off seeing her glare and reworded his comment. "Your plan worked perfectly, whispering to the Wizengamot and Dumbledore to turn against the boy, and then sell him to the Americans. Rabastan was superfluous to any of my schemes and an acceptable sacrifice to make sure the demonic blood took hold. Now he'll never be welcome back in wizarding Britain again."

"He is still a Champion for the Powers," the 19 year old looking girl snapped glaring at the seemingly older man. "His mother's legacy may pump through your veins but your little slave messed up. He gave the boy blood of an Old One, those whose powers were nearly rivaling my own at one point. It doesn't matter how much we taint his body if his heart remains pure. He still could very well kill you."

"The boy is a sniveling brat of fifteen," the Dark Lord said waving his hand carelessly. "He has no significant magical power or skills when off a broom. He is as much a threat to you and I as a termite."

"Termites can quickly multiply," the woman said with a near snarl. "There's no other recourse, I'll have to get Walsh started on 314. Hopefully that abomination will aid our cause and get rid of the boy and the slayers. You just keep everything going here as planned. Get that damned thing you're obsessed with and start the war."

"As you command," the snake like man said bowing low to the girl who promptly vanished without as much as a sound. "It can't be trusted, Nagini," he said standing and walking toward the doors. "Harry Potter must die by my hands for me to truly put fear into the hearts of those scum that dare call their selves wizard-kind. Its use of vampires will only weaken us." Rolling up his sleeve he touched his Master Mark with his wand summoning one of his minions. "Soon, Nagini, Harry Potter will be mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: So I'm relaxing in the car, my bike got totaled, and I hear this song called "Paradise" by Coldplay, and I couldn't help but think of Buffy and Faith for it. The song seems to reflect both of them in different ways. If you haven't heard it yet, it's a really good song and I suggest giving it a listen. It's really sort of becoming a backbone for this story.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke the next morning with a great big yawn and stretched as he sat up in the guest bed that was now his. Scratching the back of his head he started across the sunlit floor and passed the mirror on the dresser only to stop a step afterwards. Eyes wide he jumped back in front of the mirror and screamed. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.<p>

His green eyes were beaming basilisk yellow with the narrow slit like snake pupils. He had bumps on his forehead and no eyebrows. The skin around his eyes was nearly black as long vampire fangs protruded from his lips. His face was all wrinkly demonic looking and when he opened his mouth up to scream his jaw seemed to unhinge and two pincers armed with fangs slithered out of his throat. His hands were clawed and rough looking and he backed away from the mirror in terror.

His door burst open as the slayer named Faith burst in a stake in her hands. She took one look at him and nearly fell backwards into Joyce who was standing behind her and gasping. Quickly he covered his face with his hands and looked away from the two, giving them a good look at his bare back covered in crisscrossing scars from his uncle's belt. He was nearly shaking in fear before he felt soft arms wrap around him and looked over his shoulder to see Joyce hugging him tightly.

"Shush now," she whispered as he turned around and buried his head into the crook of her arm. The older woman pulled him to the bed and sat down beside him and gently rocked him back and forth. Her hazel eyes caught Faith's troubled brown eyes and looked at her imploringly. "Faith, maybe you should call Mr. Giles and get him to come help Harry. He should bring Spike too, maybe there's a way for Harry to change his face back to normal."

"Yeah… sure Mrs. S," Faith said slowly barely able to take her eyes off the reluctant demon and headed back into the hallway to use the phone. Finding the man's number on a pad next to the phone she quickly punched in the numbers. "Hey, Watcher, it's Faith. Look we need you and fang-boy to come over here. It's Harry. He's all demonic looking in the face. We were hoping you two might know a way to get it back to normal. Good, thanks, see you soon," she said and hung up.

Walking back into the teen's room she sighed. "The Watcher and the Vampire are on their way over," she said looking a bit uneasy. "Mrs. S, I just want to say it's… nice of you to let me stay here for a while." The brown haired girl said with a shrug. Looking into the room she could see Harry in just his pajama bottoms and Joyce in her robe and realized something that probably wasn't helping. Harry had awoken her up with his scream and she had rushed right in. She preferred to sleep naked meaning the boy got a good look at everything she had. '_Well, at least he got to see something good after seeing something that bad_,' she thought before turning and sashaying back into Buffy's room to get dressed.

By the time she had gotten dressed Harry was in the bathroom staring at his fangs in the mirror and holding his toothbrush awkwardly. How was he supposed to brush these things? Grimacing a bit, he actually tried touching them and winced as they easily slit his flesh. Grumbling to himself he stuck his thumb in his mouth and gently sucked at the wound, not really realizing what he was doing.

His face felt rough like sandpaper but he was slowly getting used to looking at his new face. Haltingly he removed his thumb and began to brush his fanged teeth. Realizing how not different it really was he began to brush vigorously. If he had to have teeth like a predator than he would make sure they were going to last for as long as he lived.

Coincidentally, he wondered, if the blood in his veins that was now bonded to him made him immortal. The thought terrified him. Out living everyone he knew and existing on the face of the Earth for all time would really suck. Rinsing off his toothbrush he spat into the sink and rinsed his mouth off and headed down stairs for breakfast.

He was surprised to see it already sitting out, a big plate of pancakes and some syrup was waiting on him as well as a glass of orange juice. No one but house-elves had ever made him breakfast before and he felt tears well up in his eyes before he brushed them away. Now was no time to get sappy after all. Sitting at the stool in front of the pancakes he attacked them with a fervor only matched by his best friend, Ron.

The thought made him slow down quickly. He hadn't really thought about Ron, Hermione, or Sirius since he had escaped the initiative. His life had become so chaotic that he supposed it simply pushed them out of his head. He would have to write them a letter, if he could get his hands on an owl. As though hearing his thoughts and answering his prayers, a tap at the window made him look up. Sure enough there on the windowsill was a familiar snowy white puff of feathers.

Grinning he walked to the window and opened it letting the owl flutter inside. He would have to ask Joyce if it was alright for him to keep Hedwig, but he hoped it wouldn't be a problem. "I'm glad you're not afraid of me," he said happily as the owl pecked at his hand affectionately. When she hopped down on the counter and extended her foot he finally noticed a letter tied to her leg and quickly removed it.

Turning it over he saw it was from Hermione, he would know her handwriting anywhere and tore the envelope open and pulled out her letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's been so long since we've had any news from you. Dumbledore told us about how the Ministry took over your guardianship and sent you off somewhere. He's still trying to find out where you are but says something dark seems to be blocking his search. Hedwig has been trying to take off lately and I think she wants to get back to you, so I've written this letter to send with her._

_Classes aren't the same without you here. Ron's not talking to me anymore. We've had quite the row since you left. The selfish sod expects me to pick up the slack without you around and basically do his essays for him. This rude woman named Professor Umbridge is taking over the school, giving detentions to anyone who speaks up on your behalf. She's a Ministry plant in order to get rid of Dumbledore, I know it._

_Harry, I miss you so much. The castle just isn't the same with my best friend. Sure, Neville and Ginny are trying but it's not the same. I've tried to think about what you would do if you were here and am starting my own Defense Association, a secret group to undermine Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad made up of Slytherins. Also, check the envelope after you read this letter. Your school trunk is shrunk down inside it. To use it though you have to solemnly swear you are up to no good. _

_Here's hoping to hear from you soon,_

_Love Hermione_

Harry eagerly put the letter aside and grabbed the heavy parchment envelope and flipped it over. Sure enough a domino sized trunk fell out. Nearly jumping with joy he put it on the ground and put his finger on the top of it. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said and stepped back. Sure enough to trunk began to grow in size before finally reaching its full height, length and width. Flipping it open he smiled as his hands immediately latched onto the familiar invisibility cloak his father had sent him.

"Wow, a letter, an owl, and a steam trunk," Faith's voice said from behind him as she reached over his head and snagged the letter off the counter. "Let's see here. I miss you so much, blah blah blah, undermining authority, always of the good. Oh, _Love_ Hermione, Harry I wonder if I should be jealous," Faith said with a smirk as the boy blushed and grabbed the letter from her.

"She's my friend," Harry argued as he put the letter in his trunk before removing his invisibility cloak and putting it on the counter. He began to shift through some more stuff before nearly jumping in joy. There next to a wrapped package was his holly and phoenix feather wand. They hadn't snapped it after all. Grabbing it he laughed as a shower of red and gold sparks flew from the tip. "Ha, I got my wand back," he said triumphantly.

"What's this thing," Faith asked holding up the silvery fluid cloth between her fingers. The Boston raised slayer had never really seen anything like it. Her confusion only grew as Harry took it from her gently and smiled down at the thing.

"It was my fathers," he said quietly. "It's the only thing of his I have. He used to be part of this group called the Marauders and this was one of the things he used to pull pranks at school. It's an invisibility cloak." Smiling he wrapped the cloak around his neck and nearly laughed at Faith's dumbfounded look as his lower body vanished from view.

"That's some trick," she said poking at the spot beneath his visible head and making the boy turn red at her touch. "I wish I had gotten something from my old man," she said quietly before standing up fully and putting on a fake smile. "Come on, me and Mrs. S are in the living room, you and your friend can come in there and tell us all about your dad, alright?"

"I don't know much, but I'll be happy to tell you what I do know," Harry said excitedly. He loved to talk about his parents, even though he knew more about his dad then his mom. "Come on Hedwig," he said to the owl that hooted and flew onto his shoulder and began nuzzling his cheek. "I know, I missed you too," he said, not even noticing the strange look the older girl was giving him as he talked to the owl.

Harry spent the next thirty minutes talking about his dad and his friends. Mooney, Padfoot, and Prongs would be shocked to find out how much he told the two ladies. He told them about Mooney being a werewolf and Sirius' 'prank' on Snape and how his father had rescued the slimy git. Even told them about how they could change into animals at will so that Mooney wouldn't pose a problem to them.

* * *

><p>Of course story time came to an end as Giles and Spike came bursting into the house, Spike smoking from the sun's rays outside. "Bloody Hell, Rupes, you could have moved a bit faster," Spike said with a near snarl to the older looking man. "Sadly the sun doesn't do as much for my health as it does for you sodding living folks."<p>

"Wow, Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let you anywhere near her house with that sort of language," Harry said attracting the other two Brits' attention. As they looked at Harry they both nearly jumped from his physical appearance, before taking in Hedwig sitting on his knee with her head tucked under her wing. "This is Hedwig, she's my owl, I got her for my eleventh birthday present from a half-giant named Hagrid."

"Well, look at you," Joyce said with a grin at the boy's obvious enthusiasm for having his pet back. "Telling us stories about castles, wizards who can turn into animals, werewolves and now half-giants. You're lucky my daughter's a slayer or I would be inclined to think you were making all this up." The blond smiled at the deformed face of the boy next to her causing him to grin widely.

"Indeed," Giles said looking at Harry closely and taking in his features. "Most of the giants were chased out of England a few years ago. I believe most of them live in the Carpathian Mountains now," he said kindly. "I hope you don't mind Harry if I get a few pictures of you. A cross species such as yourself has never been encountered."

Harry smirked, all the talk about his dad made him feel a bit giddy. "Sure you can Mr. Giles," he said and watched as the ex-Watcher produced a camera and began to zoom in for a shot. Harry's smirk grew before he opened his mouth wide, letting his jaw unhinge and the two pinchers shot out and made him look absolutely terrifying. Giles jumped nearly a foot in the air as the camera flashed before falling on his backside.

Harry, Spike, and Faith laughed as Joyce giggled at the man's disturbance. "Yes, well, that was something new," he said shaking slightly as he got back to his feet. Finally he got his pictures taken and sat down across from Harry on the coffee table and began tilting his head. "Just a routine look to see what all we have here. Definitely some vampire, and vengeance demon," he said assessing the situation. "The mandibles I would say are from the Old One, Olvikan, who Buffy blew up."

Seeing Faith's depressed face at the mention of the Mayor's death he cleared his throat. "My apologies, Faith, I know that you and the mayor were close," he said a bit embarrassed for his faux pas.

"Hey, it's cool," she said quietly before throwing an arm around Harry. "It's like part of him is still here, after all. He's just in the wiz-kid now, so I can't really complain. Especially after B explained how he ruined graduation and unleashed a swarm of vampires while he devoured people. He also didn't seem to give a damn that I was in a coma, just kept right on trucking," she finished quietly. "So everything is five by five."

"You're the slayer that nearly killed Angelus right," Spike asked looking at the dark slayer with her arm around the teen. When she nodded he smiled big. "Good on you," he said happily before turning his attention to Harry. "This is why every vampire or new demon needs its creator or sire around in the beginning," he sighed taking Giles place across from Harry. "Let me guess, woke up, saw your reflection and probably screamed like a girl?"

Harry nodded and didn't lift his head to look at the famed vampire. "Hey, no worries, with a face like that I'd scream too, if I could see my reflection," Spike joked before shifting into his demon visage. "After a while it gets a lot easier to turn it off and on. What you have to do is push the demon back, because right now it's trying to take control. Focus on your real face and it should recede," he said kindly.

Harry closed his eyes in concentration as he focused on his real face, and felt something move back inside of him as his face muscles and bones shifted. The process was exceedingly painful and he wondered how he had originally slept through it. "There's a demon in me," Harry suddenly gasped his green eyes opened wide. "I thought they were just putting in blood, I didn't know there was actually something more sneaking in."

"It's always the blood," Spike said adjusting his duster on his shoulders as he stood up. "My guess is the vampire blood awoke the blood of the other demons, converging into one new demon. More than likely you've got some funky merger of a normal vampire demon, the grappler demon, and Olvikan. Vengeance demons aren't really demons unless they've got their amulet, without their perfectly human again, my guess is your natural magic is somehow fueling that particular transformation."

"That is, rather insightful actually," Giles said cleaning his glasses thoroughly. The motion reminded Harry that now he didn't need the big taped up mess of wire and glass on his face anymore. "So, Harry, I was wondering if you might have any questions, then, I dare say, I have quite a few for you. The transformation is really quite remarkable and no watcher has ever managed to record something like this before."

"Um, I do have one," Harry said quietly, wiggling a bit in his seat at the thought of his life being written down in a book. "My emotions have been going absolutely haywire since I got out of the Initiative. It's like I'm shooting from one extreme to the other with no in between, do you know why that is?"

"Oh, um, well, I think I have a theory for that," the former watcher said clearing his throat. "I believe that the traumatic experience, plus the fact you seemed to be in the final stages of puberty, as well as the hormones carried in the demon blood, may very well be affecting you more than anyone realized. Over time you'll probably adjust and learn to manage your emotions and possible desires much better."

"What's puberty," the boy asked looking at the older people in the room who suddenly wouldn't meet his eye. It seemed like a legitimate question, was it something demonic he was going through or what?

"You mean no one ever gave you The Talk," Joyce asked looking at Harry in confusion. When the boy shook his head, she coughed slightly. "I think Mr. Giles and William would be better for that than either Faith or I," she said giving the two men a look they knew better than to argue with. "While you two are doing that, I think I'll have a talk with Faith about certain past events," the mother said looking at her daughter's sister slayer with a reproachful look that made the girl squirm.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, a red faced Harry walked out of his room stunned and a bit dizzy. While Mr. Giles had told him the more technical side of things, Spike had been telling him how to DO certain things. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life. Why hadn't anyone told him this stuff before? It seemed to be a shortcoming in his education, rather like learning healing spells.<p>

In the hallway he bumped into Faith, her red tube top showing off her impressive curves along with a pair of tight black jeans. Blushing heavily Harry muttered a quick "Hello" to the girl and promptly fled down the stairs to much laughter. However everything went silent as Buffy blasted through the front door, looking rather freaked.

"Giles, Mom, um, hi Harry, and Faith… and Spike, okay, what's going on here," the blond slayer asked looking around in confusion at everyone. She really had not expected everyone to be at her mom's house, but she had gone by Giles' apartment and he hadn't been there. "Look, I don't know what two killers are doing in my house, but we might have bigger problems," she said looking at Giles.

"Whatever it is, I'm certain we can figure it out," the ex-Watcher said as he came down the stairs followed by the others. About half way down he stopped and turned to Joyce. "Um, I hope you don't mind, but would it be at all possible for Spike to stay here for a week? I've got a friend coming over from England and I really don't want him disturbing us."

"What," Buffy said looking between her father figure and her mother. "Spike can't stay here, he's dangerous. And so is she," she said pointing at Faith. "You want my mom to stay in a house alone with two psycho killers and a teenage witch…"

"WIZARD," Harry yelled loudly.

"… not gonna happen Giles," the slayer said attempting to put her foot down.

"Buffy, this is my house and I'll make the decisions if you don't mind," Joyce said looking at her daughter with her 'angry mother glare'. "William is always welcome here, Mr. Giles," the older Summers woman said with a hint of a forced smile. She was more than pleased to have Spike stay, but the thought of Giles possibly alone in his apartment with another woman was a bit off putting to her.

"Fine, but we have Slayer issues to deal with," Buffy said looking at Faith. "Did you have any slayer dreams last night," she asked and was surprised when the dark haired slayer shook her head. "Crap, must have been because I fell asleep in class. Look, Giles, I had a Slayer dream. There was this girl, holding a box, and she was singing, _Can't even shout, can't even cry_. _The Gentlemen are coming by._ _Looking in windows, knocking on doors. _ _They need to take seven and they might take yours._ _Can't call to mom, can't say a word._ _You're gonna die screaming but you won't be heard._"

Harry couldn't help it and snorted. When everyone turned to look at him he blushed a bit. "Well, it's just, not very original is it? I mean, it's sort of like from Nightmare on Elm Street." Looking around he spotted Spike and Faith both snort understanding what he was saying. "You'd figure whoever sends Slayer Dreams would watch a little less Wes Craven, huh?"

"Don't worry B," Faith said sitting next to Harry and throwing her arm around him, causing him to nearly weep in embarrassment as his face came dangerously close to her clothed breasts. "The scoobies will do their thing and figure out what needs to be done and it will end up five by five. Spike, have you ever heard of anything called the Gentlemen?"

"Whispers mostly," the vampire in question said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Demons that need hearts, no one hears them come in, no one hears them leave. They come and go as they please, no one really knows why."

"Oh, yes, that's really helpful, Spike," Buffy said rolling her eyes as she hopped up. "I better get going, Willow's supposed be getting back from her Wicca meeting soon and she likes to talk about them. She seems to be doing a lot better now than she was when Oz first left," she said seemingly just thinking about it. "I hope none of them have put a spell on her."

"Be careful, Buffy," Joyce said looking at her daughter with worry. "Remember, you aren't the only slayer in town. If you need back up I'm sure that Faith would be more than glad to help you, right Faith," the woman said looking at the Slayer who was still clutching a speechless and blushing Harry.

"Sure thing, Mrs. S," the dark slayer said with a nod of her head. "I might go do a patrol tonight, see if I can't catch any sight of these guys before they start causing trouble. Does anyone know how to kill them," she asked before suddenly wiggling a bit. "God I forgot how much slaying makes me horny, and I could really go for some lunch."

Seeing Spike and Giles shake their head she sighed. Poor Harry could only barely stifle a whimper as Faith got up and grabbed his arm and began to drag him toward the kitchen. "Come on Harry, maybe there is something in here to make some sandwiches with."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Would anyone mind if I upped the Rating on this story? A good M rating seems to be coming along especially with Faith in the picture. Also, I will answer some feedback questions now.

**WhiteElfElder**: I'll leave it to reviews to say whether or not this story goes up to M rating, then I'll let Faith and Harry play. Either it will be a cut away scene or a full sex scene depending.

**Le Diablo Blanc2**: Yes Dawn will appear later. I do have interesting ideas for that.

**A few reviewers have asked**: Will more HP characters show up. Yes they will, but I'm not going to rush them.

* * *

><p>Now I have a question for you guys.<p>

Would the Patronus Charm, a spell creating a figure made of happy emotions, such as friendship, love, and all that is good inside a person, damage the First Evil, an incorporeal entity made up of Hate, Lies, and all that is evil?


	4. Chapter 4

Quidditch. How could such a sport help him so much in this particular area? The hybrid boy was jumping over kicks and ducking punches from a Slayer on nearly pure instincts. It seemed as though his eternal quest for the Golden Snitch had truly made his reflexes something exceptional before his odd rebirth.

To make things harder though, Giles was sitting on the Summers back steps and asking him questions about his life at Hogwarts. Four years of struggles were being written down for future stuffed shirts to read and analyze. But he didn't have time to think on that, he needed to keep Faith from smacking him with her full Slayer strength and probably unhinging his jaw. He felt like a science project, a feeling he was beginning to really hate, and hoped the questions would end soon.

"Shouldn't you be researching the Gentlemen, Mr. Giles," Harry asked as he brought an arm up to block a high kick from the brown haired beauty in front of him and nearly felt his arm snap. Grimacing he stepped to the side to allow her next round house kick to sweep past him. "I mean, I can fill in any gaps you want too but first, evil demons need to be killed," he managed to get out before Faith's open palm caught him in the ribs and sent him flying back.

The two were in the backyard, and Faith would go patrolling that night, meaning they would stop at five, and then he would be learning from Spike. They had managed to deduce earlier that Spike could cause physical pain to demons, or anything his chip figured was a demon. While the vampire couldn't hurt Faith, Giles, or Mrs. Summers, he could pound Harry into the ground with ease.

Climbing to his feet Harry tasted something coppery in his mouth and swallowed, feeling the blood run down his throat and decided he must have bit his cheek. "Okay, that hurt," he muttered before ducking underneath another kick. '_Three more hours, Harry, just three more_,' he thought to himself as he attempted to fend off the wild vampire slayer in front of him.

"Yes, yes, you're most likely correct," the older man said standing and wiping his glasses. "Now I know I might not be your Watcher, Faith," the ex-Watcher was saying looking at the curvy teenager, "but these exercises will most likely assist you after having been in a coma for so long." Seeing the angered glare directed at him from said slayer he didn't even flinch. "Plus you are training a boy who alone has done some miraculous things and I would think passing that knowledge along would be a good thing."

Using the distraction from Giles as his opening, Harry jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Faith's shoulders and his legs around her waist. His human teeth hit the side of her neck and he smirked. "You're dead, I win," he said happily before bouncing back. He could already feel his ribs and arm healing and was ready to go again.

"Don't know what more you want me to teach him, Rupert," the bleached vampire's voice said from the open kitchen door where he hid in the shadows of the house. "He already knows what I knew to take down a slayer. Wait for the opportune moment and then go for it. Every combatant leaves openings, and every slayer has a death wish, you just have to wait for both to come together long enough to sink your fangs into their neck."

Faith's brown eyes rolled at the vampire's speech before turning to look at Harry carefully. "I don't know about a death wish, I like being a slayer, but what I do know is a poor body when I see one. Didn't those army guys feed you," she asked Harry with a calculating look. "We're going to have to fatten you up so you'll gain some muscle. You'll probably need blood too to keep yourself at your peak. I think I saw some ice cream sandwiches in the freezer, let's grab one and then we'll keep going, alright?"

Harry nodded and followed the older girl into the house, his eyes trailing on her swinging hips nearly putting him into a trance. He wasn't sure if it was the human or demon in him yelling at him to take her and make her his. Her strength, speed, and endurance mixed with his abilities would create quite the powerful offspring. Realizing his thoughts he shook his head and tried to push them away as they left the back yard and went inside.

* * *

><p>That night as the Buffy and Faith went through the town on patrol, Harry and Joyce were asleep as Spike watched television and began cursing as a showing of Dracula came on. Willow lay in her bed fast asleep in her dorm room while Xander and Anya lay in post intimate bliss in his basement apartment. The dark skinned Olivia lay in Giles' bed sleeping as the watcher sat in his dining room flipping through dusty tomes hoping to find anything about the Gentlemen from Buffy's dream.<p>

Taking off his glasses to rub his eyes he shifted his pile of books before landing on one that seemed to call to him. Putting his glasses back on, he nearly had a heart attack at seeing the Pergamum Codex, the book of prophecies pertaining to Slayers. Pulling it closer he flipped it open and began to scan its pages. For some unknown reason one prophesy in particular caught his eyes. "_The Seed and the Master_," he read carefully before looking down at the Latin text in curious wonder. Grabbing a pen and pad of paper he began to write down what he could make out on the worn parchment page.

_Three limbs of the tree will meet the Great Devourer and live. To them the Devourer will bestow his greatest gifts; Murder, Resurrection, and Stealth. These gifts shall be curses upon the tree according to their kind._

_The first limb will snap without fruit or leaf and become devoured in its murderous pride._

_Serpent's tongue shall wither the second limb turned branch and give rise to He whom flees the devourer's maw._

_The third limb will be choked by the second, but bare a new seed. One marked by devourer through the serpent's tongue._

_The seed is the Seed to be transformed in flames and brimstone, and from the Old a New is born._

_Protected by the Dark the Seed is Light and Power._

_The Seed will gather the devourer's gifts and master them to become the Master._

_But first the seed must find the Seed and Master to devour both in a sanctuary swallowed by the Mouth of Hell, only then will seed be Seed and the master be Master._

"Well that's just unhelpful," Giles sighed pushing the pad of paper away. Sighing irritably he decided to call it a night and head for bed. He would have plenty of time to figure out who the Gentlemen were tomorrow anyway. Smirking at the thought of the woman in his bed he nearly chuckled as he ascended the steps to him room, ready to make a beautiful night even better for him and his guest.

* * *

><p>Faith woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. She had slain several vampires the night before and hadn't seen any sign of Buffy the entire time. Then she had come home to eat pizza and watch some late night horror movie with Spike about hosted by Elvira before climbing upstairs to the blond slayers room and stripping naked to climb under the sheets. The thought of tainting little miss perfects bed with her naked body was too thrilling to let simply go by.<p>

Throwing on a robe she went into the bathroom to shower and cut the water on. After it got the right temperature she climbed in and just let the water drain away all her aches and pains before a knock came at the door. Opening her mouth to answer she nearly screamed when nothing came out. Ripping back the shower curtain she wound up giving a certain teenage demon a hell of a show, again, as he pushed the bathroom door open.

Jerking the curtain back around herself she tried to yell at him but no noise came out. Harry was likewise opening his mouth to apologize but no words passed his lips. He finally got the hint though as he was pegged in the head by a bottle of shampoo and went scurrying out of the bathroom. Silent grumbles filled Faith's head as she locked the bathroom door and got back into the shower. She supposed it was nearly time for a Scooby meeting.

* * *

><p>Outside the bathroom Harry was gasping for breath and trying to cover a bulge in his pajama bottoms. Biting his lip he rushed to his room and closed the door with an audible snap before getting dressed, hoping his embarrassing situation would go away on its own. A knock on his door later and he was face to face with Joyce, who was looking at him with worry.<p>

Soon white noise filled the house to make up for the lack of speaking going on. Breakfast was awkward and uncomfortable as Faith came downstairs fully dressed. Her brown eyes locked with Harry's green and he blushed looking down at the table. 'You _want her, you know you do, stop fighting and take her_,' a voice seemed to fill his head at random moments with Faith was around. '_Prove your dominance, and make her your mate_.'

'_That isn't how things work_,' Harry thought back and tried to shove the voice away. '_She has to choose to be with me, and why would she? I'm just a kid and she's a woman. A very attractive woman at that with wonderful soft curves… and I'm just Harry_.'

'_You still have no idea what you are_,' the voice said before seemingly deciding to give up. A quick lift to Giles' flat was given to the two by Joyce while Spike slept on his cot in the basement, unaware of what was going on. That was nearly a disaster as Faith came face to face with the entire Scooby Gang for the first time since she had woken up. Giles and Buffy had to physically stop Xander and Willow from going for axes and crossbows.

Unable to speak though, the meeting was pretty much a bust and it was decided that Faith and Harry would patrol their neighborhood with Spike while Buffy covered the main town to keep the peace. Little did the group know that under UC Sunnydale similar orders were being given to a squad of commandos to do. Shrugging the groups parted ways with Harry and Faith walking back to 1630 Revello Drive and taking in all the chaos of a city without a voice.

Banks were closed but people were still selling everything they could to make a buck at mind shattering prices. Ten dollars for white boards to write on and fifteen for markers, liquor was seemingly in mass supply and fraternity houses were having silent screaming orgy parties for any sorority girls they could get to come. Oh yes, it truly did seem as though all of Hell had broken loose, with the government covering it up as mass laryngitis from improper flu vaccinations.

* * *

><p>That night once again everyone was sound asleep by two thirty in the morning, and that's when they came. Black penny loafers floated off the ground as tall gangly demons in black suits and white undershirts made their way into the town. Demons in straight-jackets were bursting in motion as they seemed to dance across the streets and lawns. As for the Gentlemen themselves, they moved with a grace that obviously came with their name.<p>

No movement was wasted and no sound was uttered by the bald creatures with skin too small to fit over their skulls. The space around their eyes was black and their lips had been removed to give them an everlasting creepy smile. They didn't blink because they had no eye lids and moved through the town as silent as ghosts as they searched for their prey.

They split off into pairs, with one member of each pair holding a doctor's leather bag, filled with scalpels and jars. Two of them went into the residential neighborhoods and another two went into the college campus. The two on campus passed quickly into the co-ed dormitories and began to float down the hall in silence, passing by some rooms without a glance while studying others before deciding to go on.

Finally they found a room they seemed to like and knocked. As a young brown haired man opened the door he silently screamed at the images of terror before him. He tried to shut the door but it was shoved open by two of the straight-jacket wearing demons who grabbed him and shoved him onto the bed before holding him down. His terrified pleadings went unheard as the Gentlemen stood on either side of his bed and smiled at each other.

The shorter of the two reached into his bag and pulled out a scalpel before passing it on to his taller comrade who took it gently and looked it over happily. He never even bothered to look at his screaming victims face as he placed the sharpened blade upon the man's bare chest and began to cut away the flesh and muscle to get to the ribs. They had done this far too often to feel any sort of pity for the boy even as they violently tore his ribs open to get at his still beating heart.

* * *

><p>Across town a silent Olivia, still awake after another night of sex with Giles, got up and put a shaggy blue robe on. Deciding to make herself a cup of tea she headed down the stairs and filled the kettle. As the kettle went on the stove she decided to peek out the window at the mid October night sky. However instead of spotting the moon as she had hoped she came face to face with the horrifying demons. The Gentleman merely smiled and waved to her politely before continuing on its way, leaving a terrified woman crouching on the ground under the window and hugging her knees in terror.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning found Harry, Faith, Anya, Xander, Willow, Buffy and Giles in a small lecture hall at the university. The lights were off as music played in the background. Anya had even brought popcorn which made Harry hungry as he sat behind her smelling the stale butter. Faith was sitting on the far side of Buffy and Willow from Xander while Giles stood at the front next to a projector.<p>

Placing the first slide on the machine he had to be directed to turn it around before any of them could read what it said. "Who are the Gentlemen?" The next slide came up with a picture of a 'Gentlemen', and said "They are Fairy Tale monsters." The next slide went up quickly, "What do they want?" Harry snickered as Willow began to point at her chest and Xander mouthed the word 'Boobies', while holding his hands out from his own chest. At that point the fifteen year old lost it and fell to the ground in a fit of silent giggles.

An upset Willow pointed at the projection screen as Giles put up the new slide showing three hearts and the word "Hearts." The next slide showed two gentlemen standing on top of a hill overlooking a poorly drawn town. "They come to a town," and the next slide, "and steal people's voices so they can't scream," it said while showing the Gentlemen stealing voices from poorly drawn people. By this time Harry managed to get himself back up off the ground with only slight sniffs of amusement.

"Then," the next picture said. And that was it, causing Harry to roll his eyes all amusement forgotten. What a waste of resources just to build up suspense. Finally he changed pictures showing a person in bed covered in blood and a Gentleman standing over him holding a large knife. Anya offered Harry some popcorn so he grabbed a handful and began chewing it as the next slide showed the Gentleman holding a heart in his hand.

Xander held up his hand asking for a moment as he wrote on his board and held it up so everyone could see him asking how to kill the things. In answer Buffy held her fist over her pelvis and began to pump it up and down, causing Harry to begin choking on his popcorn as he tried to laugh. Luckily he began coughing and hacking as Xander seemed to think Faith would be the one going out and masturbating demons to death. Buffy finally pulled out her stake so everyone knew what she was talking about as Anya and Harry were in the background with the older blond giving the boy the Heimlich maneuver.

"In the tales no sword can kill them," Giles' next slide said as it showed a happy Gentleman skewered with several swords. "But the princess screamed and they all died," the new projection said showing an ugly drawing of a girl with an open mouth and wavy lines coming out as Gentlemen's bodies were piled up to the side. Willow excitedly held up a CD and began making a dramatic death scene, only for Giles to shake his head and show the next slide. "Only a real human voice will do it."

"How do I get my voice back," Buffy's white board said as she held it up, but Giles could only shrug. Putting, thankfully, the last slide up to show two very ugly and boxy girls with stakes in their hands, it read "Buffy and Faith will patrol tonight and see what they can find." Both girls jumped to their feet and began yelling at the aged man and pointing at the pictures to their bodies to show their displeasure. Meanwhile behind them all, Anya finally helped Harry dislodge the popcorn kernel wedged in his throat and they both sighed in relief that they missed the rest of Giles' horrible drawings.

* * *

><p>On the walk back home Harry felt like strutting like a peacock as most men glared at him in jealousy as he was escorted by Faith. He was becoming a lot more used to his senses and could both smell and taste the lust rolling off of them, the same as he could when he was near Xander and just about any of the girls that made up the Scoobies. That boy was sort of a pig, unable to tell if he wanted Buffy, Willow, Faith, or his girlfriend Anya. He wouldn't doubt the guy wanted all four, but Faith was <em>his<em>.

He shook his head to try once again to rid himself of the thought. He felt like a dog needing to mark his territory, but that was wrong wasn't it? He was human with some demon qualities, he wasn't a beast. Women had free will just as much as men did and he would respect that, even if every cell in his body seemed to try and resist his own… resistance. He was resistance-y Harry… and he had hung out in Giles' apartment for far too long if he was picking up on Buffy-isms. Next he might have the wiggins or something.

He wouldn't let Faith and Buffy go out alone tonight though. Especially not Faith, she smelled like cigarettes, sweat, and musky scent he couldn't quite place and he wanted to keep smelling it. Nope, tonight he would wait for Joyce to fall asleep and Spike to start watching TV and then he would slip out under the cover of darkness.

He would make sure Faith was alright and bring her home, and make sure Buffy was alright too since it might worry Joyce, and she had been kind to him for the most part. He just didn't have the same animalistic urge to protect the blond slayer as much as the dark haired one. With a smile firmly in place he let the curvy woman at his side take him home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I'm sorry, it's short, I know, but the serious lack of dialogue for this section makes it incredibly hard to make longer. I also needed to cut it short for another reason. In "Hush", the episode this story is currently in, sort of marks the real beginning for Buffy and Riley's relationship. Personally I don't care for Riley, but he's a big part of seasons 4 and 5, so he'll be included.

The question is should Buffy and Riley get together? I have almost all the pairings down except for that. It will be Harry/Faith, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya. Now I do plan on adding Angel TS into this, which would bring back Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Fred, and Gunn, as well as the WR&H. This will mean lots of Big Bads all crossing each other. As well as bring back Darla and Drusilla. Personally I was thinking of making it Buffy/Angel, Spike/Cordelia, Wesley/Fred/Gunn love triangle. With possibly Dawn/Connor later on.

I hope you guys liked my prophecy, took me several drafts to finally get only that piece of it finished. Which reminds me, for this story, there will be no Horcruxes. P.S. No one will die. You think with all these movers and shakers like Voldemort, The First, the Initiative, Glory, Wolfram and Hart, and Jasmine, that three nerds are going to be a blip on the radar? No, so no Tara dying from a gunshot, which was lame.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: Sorry about this chapter, but I had a few problems with how to write it. This marks the story's rating change from T to M though, so yes there is a sex scene in it, well oral at least. So if you don't like that sort of thing, I have it marked so you can skip it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Slinking through the night turned out to be easier than Harry thought it would be as he slipped through the streets. Prowling seemed to come natural to him though a part of him wanted to yell that he was there, and that this was his territory. His heightened sense of smell picked up the scent of Faith and led him deeper into the night. There were many more scents that he pushed away in hopes of finding the dark beauty, but that probably wasn't the best idea he had.<p>

Something hard and heavy caught him in the back sending him crashing to the ground. Rolling over he spotted a scabby looking demon in a blood stained straight jacket standing over him. Silently growling Harry shifted his features and punched the thing in the face sending it flying backwards. Climbing to his feet, his yellow eyes looked at his fist in wonder. He hadn't been able to do that yesterday.

He didn't have much time to think about it as the thing spun around on its shoulders and hopped back up onto its feet. The thing was quickly joined by another that looked nearly identical to it and Harry could tell they were communicating quietly. '_FOOD, I must have food_,' the thought barreled into the wizard's mind making him disoriented before a moment.

With little warning the two demons attacked in unison and Harry was on the defensive. Their clubbing blows met his forearms with weak efforts as he struggled to get any sort of footing in such a fight. Finally he grasped one of the loose sleeves of one of their jackets and slammed the scabby faced monster into its brethren. As the two hit the ground the voice returned louder than ever '_FOOD, GIVE ME THEIR BLOOD_.'

'Fine,' Harry thought with a growl as he dived on top of one of the creatures, instincts taking over as he grabbed its throat and slammed its head into the ground. With a silent feral roar his mandibles surged out of his mouth and pierced the creature's head and shoulder, locking it into place. He bit into its throat, tearing a chunk of flesh away before wrapping his lips around the newly created hole and began to suck the burning green fluids from its veins.

Dragging his mouth away he looked up at the sky with burning yellow eyes as acid green blood poured down his chin. He felt the steady decline of the creature's heart beat and knew it would die soon. Turning his deformed face to the other demon, he saw the look of horror on its face but refused to give in. He was hungry, a hunger no human food could satisfy. Like lightning he dived onto the creature which fought and struggled under the thin boy's weight trying to escape.

Planting his hand on the thing's chest he pulled back one fist and punched it in the face, hard. The sound of its skull cracking against the ground filled the chillingly silent air before he bit into it. He felt ravenous, as though he had never truly eaten before. The world seemed to become clearer to him as he could feel the shadows and listen to their thoughts. He was human, he needed human food, but he hadn't fed his demon except for filthy human blood when what it wanted was the blood of lesser demons. Tonight he would bathe in it.

* * *

><p>Faith shuddered as she felt something in the air shift. Something was silently screaming with power the likes of which the slayer had never felt before. Her brown eyes flickered one way and then another as the doors to demon bars opened and the strange creatures that filled Sunnydale at night came out in confusion. She hadn't really realized how connected her calling and the things she killed was, but now they seemed united in confusion and a touch of fear.<p>

However, she didn't have long to think on it as the swelling group of demons began to look around nervously and began moving in different directions at a rush. Confused that they weren't bothering to attack her, she decided to find out what would make the entire demon community panic. Straightening her leather jacket the second slayer took off in the direction of the demonic rush that she could feel.

The streets were filled with fledgling vampires that probably hadn't ever tasted a human before but they fell to her stake in their confusion. The chaos was giving her a very good workout and she couldn't help but dive into the full sway of being the slayer. Her movements were quick and without remorse as she let herself reach a certain trance like state, her body reacting only on instinct. She felt drawn to the power that was blanketing the Hellmouth in waves, whether it was a new Big Bad or not was yet to be determined, but damn she wanted a good fight.

Without any sort of plan she rushed into one of the few parks in Sunnydale that hadn't become a graveyard yet. Her brown eyes opened wide as she saw the kid she was supposed to be helped training in all his demon glory, demonic bodies lay cast about wherever he threw the with gaping holes in their necks and puncture wounds in their heads. She wasn't exactly sure what to make of it until his gold yellow eyes looked up from the neck of a vampire and spotted her. With little effort he tore himself away from his meal and ripped the vampire's head off and let it turn to dust behind him as he stalked toward her.

Faith wasn't sure what to do, she couldn't talk him out of anything, she had no voice just like everyone else so she would have to pantomime and hope he got it. She gestured to him and then herself in hopes that he would figure out that they were somewhat friends. She even tossed aside her stake in hopes of getting through to him, but he seemed unfazed. Finally when he was so close to her that she felt she might need to either fight or flee, he stopped and pointed first to her and then to himself, then down to the ground. The vein-y, bumpy forehead, and long toothed appearance dropped as his eyes returned to their emerald green look with slit pupils.

He seemed to take her in for a moment and she was about to rush to him except he was faster, closing the distance between himself and the slayer. Putting his hands on her hips he pulled her forward until she was flush against him, able to feel his engorged member through both of their clothes. Her brown eyes stared down at him for a long moment before her plump red lips met his blood soaked mouth in a heated kiss.

The dark slayer could feel the power radiating from the boy two years her junior; it was immense and more than just demonic. Magic seemed to wrap around him ebbing and flowing above and below his skin and giving her a heady buzz whenever it made contact with her skin. This was power, she realized as he picked her up almost too easily and put her on the kiddy slide, before allowing his hands to roam her body in wonder and need. Something kept yelling at her that it was wrong, he was too young, but he was a new type of demon, who knew when his army-of-one kind began mating?

* * *

><p><strong>GRAPHIC SEXUAL SCENE BEGINNING<strong>, don't like, please skip down to the next break.

* * *

><p>Their lips met again in a bruising struggle for dominance as their tongues danced against one another. Roughly he pulled her shirt up above her braless C cup breasts and grabbed them roughly and painfully, showing his ineptitude. Her own hand reached up to grasp his and she pulled it back slightly, easing his grip upon her tit before she guided his hand in how to act. Rising up slightly, he looked at his hand on her breasts and her own hand covering his. Looking back up into her brown eyes he slowly lowered his head and ran his tongue along her free hardening nipple.<p>

Her silent gasp pleased him as he continued to play with her other breasts as he ran the edge of his tongue along body. He could feel the heat coming off her body and the smell of her slickening wet womanhood almost made him dizzy. Faith worked frantically on her pant's button and zipper before sliding them down, exposing her sweet nether lips to the open air. She watched as the boy's eyes seemed to glaze over before he crawled down her body and sniffed the sleek clear liquid that coated her pussy lips.

He wanted it, wanted to know what it tasted like, wanted to know what she tasted like. She would be his, his to claim as a mate, and he allowed his tongue to slowly lap at her outer walls. Faith couldn't help but silently laugh as he seemed to purr when he licked her cream, but gasped as he shot forward, nearly head butting her to dig his tongue in deeper. She had known a few guys who were eager to please, but she felt like she was riding a bucking bronco and not some fifteen year old face. Although she was fairly certain he didn't know it, his nose was rubbing her clit furiously as he dug into her, causing her to nearly scream as an orgasm shuddered through her body, spraying Harry's face and hair with her nectar as her fingers dug into and warped the metal slide with her superior strength.

He jerked his head back in confusion and looked up at a dizzy looking Faith wondering if anything was wrong but found her only seeming to be happy. He was about to go after her flavored juices when she suddenly grabbed his shoulders and lifted him up and crushed her lips to his. Her taste passed back and forth between them as she rolled them over and off the slide to crash into the sawdust and dirt used to cushion children falling off the slide. Her hand's expertly unfastened his pants and jerked them down, letting his hard member stand proudly between the two of them.

She smirked at him as she lowered herself over his exposed lower half and took his erect dick into her hand gently tickling it with her fingernails as he silently groaned at her touched. Her tongue casually began to trace its way from his base to his tip causing it to jerk and twitch before taking the head of his cock into her mouth. His fingers tore at the ground at the new sensation flooding his demon fogged mind. He wanted this, wanted more than this, but as he felt her tongue swirl around the head of his penis he didn't honestly know how much more he could take.

This was it, his first time, and he didn't want to let his mate think of him as weak. As her plump lips began to swallow his length he bit his bottom lip to keep from releasing. He felt his nuts tightening and looked down as her eyes caught his. He silently tried to tell her what was happening as she continued to bob up and down on his length but she shoved him back to the ground. So with a silent primal roar he felt himself lose control. Spots appeared in his vision as his first load ever shot into the slayer's mouth and felt her cheeks and lips tighten as she swallowed his seed.

Lifting her head she smirked and crawled over his body, letting her nipples drag across any exposed flesh and keeping him hard before capturing his lips with hers. The kiss was nearly feral as demon and slayer battled in lust, their hands grabbing what part of each other they could as his youthful enthusiasm kept him going. His eyes popped open as he felt her hand on his hardened member again and felt that this would be the moment before she suddenly stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>GRAPHIC SEX HAS ENDED<strong>, you can read again

* * *

><p>Gazing around he tried to figure out why she stopped as she climbed off of him and began to fix her clothes. Seeing his hurt expression Faith shook her head and pointed to his member and then her crotch and waved her finger in a 'no-no' fashion. Angry he jumped up and mouthed the word 'Why?' to her only for her to shake her head and point back down. Confused he looked down at his naked penis as Harry slowly began to back over. The bloodlust dying and her refusal to keep going enough for the demon to pass back into the shadows of his mind. Suddenly seeming to get it he looked back up and mouthed 'Condom?' and she nodded letting him know the reason.<p>

Grumbling he kicked the ground, his mouth silently ranting before he felt something pass his lips before settling in his throat. "Damn it, I thought that was going to be… hey I can talk," He said happily looking around and smiling as he saw Faith testing out her own throat. However doing so meant he had to look at the demon graveyard he had created in his bloodlust and nearly felt sick. He had done it, devoured them all and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Faith's brown eyes caught Harry's sudden horror and she placed her hand on his shoulder affectionately. "Don't worry about it," she said softly putting her arm around his waist, slightly confused as to how he suddenly got taller. He was broader as well and she knew it was more than just the exercises that could account for it. "Come on, let's head back and I'll tell you about my first big demon battle, alright," she said kindly as she felt the demonic and magical power ebb away from her younger lover.

Nodding his head Harry allowed her to guide him back to Revello Drive, where he was certain Spike and Joyce would have noticed he was missing. He idly wondered how much trouble he would be in before realization dawned on him. He and Faith had… in a park… "Wow," he suddenly said with a dreamy look on his face that not even the dark slayer's chuckles could remove.

* * *

><p>"So, you're saying that Riley Finn, your classmate, is one of these Initiative fellows," Giles was saying as Faith and Harry entered his apartment the next day, both dressed in shades of black, red or blue. "Ah, yes, Faith and Harry, so glad you could join us. We might finally have a lead on the Initiative. Not that it does us much good with whatever it was Buffy sensed last night." He stopped speaking though when he caught sight of Harry standing there nearly rivaling Faith in height and much more broad in the chest and arms then he remembered the boy being. "Um, Harry, what happened to you?"<p>

"Yeah, Harry," Willow said looking the younger boy over carefully and blushing a bit as she realized she just wasn't attracted to him. "You look like a brand new man, you're even carrying yourself differently," the red head gushed trying to cover her confusion. Last night she and her wicca friend Tara had been running from the Gentlemen when she had tripped and ended up accidentally kissing the blond girl. She had found herself enjoying it quite a bit and wondered if that actually made her a lesbian now or bisexual.

"Maybe he gave someone orgasms," Anya said trying to put in her two cents. "He sort of has that look Xander does right after we've had sex. He struts around with his chest out acting like the big man in the basement," she sighed clearly loving the image that conjured in her mind and not seeing the disgusted looks on everyone else's faces or the horror on her boyfriends.

"Anya, dear," the black haired construction worker said patting her on the shoulder and trying to laugh away his unease. "Remember what we talked about? There are certain things you don't say in polite company," he said motioning to everyone but Faith and causing the slayer and her demonic lover to glare at him.

"I don't know why it bothers you, Xander," Anya said feeling a hurt at being put down in front of his friends, even if it was as nice as possible. "You've already slept with Willow and Faith so they've seen you do it already. And after how many times do you make me play Buffy to your Angel," her voiced picked up loudly as everyone else in the room suddenly felt the need to flee out into the courtyard to let the two argue just barely hearing Anya's finished sentence, "you'd think you were still crushing on her."

The door snapping shut let everyone breathe a bit easier as Xander and Anya's argument became muted white noise by the thick piece of oak. "Well that gave me the wiggins," Buffy said sitting on one of the concrete benches as everyone gathered around. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah, Harry, you're looking good, anything we should know about," the blond said with a look at a clearly unembarrassed Faith and completely red Harry. "Oh My God, you two had sex," she hissed.

"Wow, really," Willow said sitting next to the blond slayer as she took in Harry's downturned and flaming face as Faith simply shrugged her shoulders. "Goddess, you did. Is that why Harry's looking so much bigger today? I didn't think sex could do that to someone? Or maybe there was a curse or a normal spell or something."

"Actually," Harry said looking uncomfortably at Buffy and Giles more than anyone else. "I think it's because I fed off those other demons last night," he said quietly hoping he wouldn't have to fight off people who were usually pretty nice to him. "I didn't know what I was doing, there was this voice, and it was all 'FEED ME, SEYMOUR', and the next thing I know I'm in the park covered in demon blood and trying to figure out why Faith decided to stop having sex."

"Dear Lord," Giles said taking off his glasses and wiping them on his shirt. "Those damned scientists don't know what they're playing with," the former librarian said leaning against a support column for the deck upstairs. "The sharing of blood between a vampire and its victim allows for a new demon to be created in the victim's body, obviously it was the catalyst for creating one in your body as well, Harry, one that feeds off other demons. Probably caused by Olvikan's blood creating a new Old One."

The oldest Scooby seemed to think for a moment before his eyes went wide. "The seed is the Seed transformed in flames and brimstone, and from the Old a New is born," he mumbled to himself before sighing. "Sorry," he said out loud noticing everyone was looking at him. "It is part of a prophecy I've been working on uncovering. Whether it has anything to do with current events or not, well I don't know."

"Oh, right," Buffy said suddenly, "we forgot to mention we now know one of the Initiative soldiers." She seemed rather down at the revelation that she had found last night. "Riley Finn, one of the guys at school is a soldier. I can't believe I kissed that guy the other night, what if it was a set up? Maybe they know I'm the slayer and just want to experiment on me like they did to you," she said gesturing to Harry. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Be that as it may, he may be a way to work our way into the compound," Giles said quietly seemingly thinking up a plan. "If he really is attracted to you then we can use it as a way to get inside and see what they are really up too," he mused. "Buffy, I want you to get closer to this Riley and see what you can dig up on the Initiative. If you can get inside their base all the better for us, I do believe. After all, we've had a near apocalypse every year since you moved to Sunnydale, no need pretending otherwise. This Initiative might just have a hand in it this year."

"Especially if they're working on creating super demons," Faith said nonchalantly from where she was standing next to Harry. "Especially, horny demons who try to make you their mate," she said glancing at the blushing boy who had admitted his intentions only that morning. She didn't go into how she had told him she wasn't ready to 'settle down' yet and be mated to anyone. Most of that conversation would stay strictly between the two lovers.

"So, first it was the Master, then Angelus, and then the Mayor," Buffy said casually dismissing Faith's glare at the reminder, "and now it's the freaking US government. Just what is it about this town that draws in so many psychotic people and vampires? The Hellmouth can't be that big of a magnet for insanity can it?"

"Not after last night," Faith said looking at Harry with a hint of pride. "You should have seen the demons fleeing from Harry-boy here. I wouldn't be surprised if we have a long quiet month before they dare reenter the town. It was hot, like he was claiming the entire Hellmouth as his own personal stomping ground," she said with a gleam in her eyes remembering just how hot the night before had been for the two of them.

"Faith, tone down the hormones," Buffy said practically disgusted at the display as Faith began letting one finger drag up and down Harry's forearm.

"Oh, maybe I can do some research on the Old Ones," Willow said feeling a sudden need to seek out a particular blond wicca. "I know someone at the University in the Wicca group I'm in. She's really powerful and could probably help us a lot when it comes to finding out things like that. I bet she's got some awesome spell books and… I'm being babbling girl again aren't I?"

"A little bit, Red, but no big deal," Faith said with a bit of a knowing smirk. It seemed the shy little girl had moved on from dogs such as Xander and wolves like Oz onto the less penis having side of loving. "Me and Harry have to go, Joyce is making us pizza for lunch, we'll see you guys later," she said practically dragging the wizard behind her who barely got to yell a 'Good Bye' over his shoulder and wave before he was pulled out of sight.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ta da, the first sex scene in this story, and more to come as time passes on. I warn you now, I won't be sticking episode by episode of Buffy, I just wanted the challenge of Hush. So this story will have the same basic plot as the seasons with twists and turns thrown in but won't be exactly what happens. I lot of people have tried guessing the meaning of the prophesy, but no one has gotten it right yet, and I don't blame you as you have to into Season 8 which is the Buffy comics to understand it.<p>

Let me see, plans plans plans... Hermione will be showing up soon, for Christmas, (reminds me I need to do the Thanksgiving episode, Pangs, which is the episode right before Hush, but I want to do it after). I'm trying to decide when I want to bring the Angel team back to Sunnydale. Oh, one good thing I've decided on is Illyria will be appearing in this story, and no she won't take over Fred's body.

I've had requests to make this a Harry/Multi pairing. So far I've had requests for Harry/Faith/Hermione, Harry/Faith/Drusilla, and Harry/Faith/Darla. I'm willing to do up 3 girls with Harry, so I won't set any pairings in stone yet until you tell me what you want. The only exceptions to this rule are, Darla (if you watch Angel season 3, you know why), Dawn, and Ginny Weasley. Dawn and Ginny are just because I don't like them. Reminds me, maybe I'll right a Harry/Faith/Willow/Tara story. HEHEHE... oh the ideas...


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: Been having a load of fun righting this story, and you guys have been incredible to have read it. I've read ever review so far, so don't think it's all falling on deaf ears. I promised you some Spike/Cordelia, be prepared for some of that. As well as a bit of an attack on Xander. Honestly, I think he's a bigot and a hypocrite, so yeah I think he deserves a bit of what he gets in this. That's about it really, so enjoy.

* * *

><p>Harry sat on the Summers couch with his wand in his hand and school books laid out on the table in front of him. The first volume of <em>Practical Defensive Magic and Its use against the Dark Arts<em> was open in his lap as he ate a cookie that Joyce had made. It had taken a while but he was finally getting use to calling her by her name, especially since they lived together. Now if only he could stop calling Mooney Professor Lupin he'd be doing well.

For the last week he had been sending letters back and forth to Hermione, even telling her things he hadn't yet told the Scooby gang. Like his dreams, or nightmares as they were. The graveyard kept appearing in his mind and he was forced to relive Cedric's death time and time again as well as Voldemort's resurrection. Only something else was there, whispering to the bundle of robes that held Babymort, something unsettling evil and its mere presence caused him to shudder.

He was more afraid of whatever that was then he had ever been of Tom Riddle himself. Hermione believed it was something his conscious mind had missed in his panic, but he knew that if that thing had really been there his entire focus would have been on getting away from it. But like a fade out the scene would change as Voldemort would rise out of the cauldron into a black corridor with a door at the end and light spilling from behind it. As he would reach for the doorknob the dream would end and he would wake up in a cold sweat with his scar feeling as though it had been set on fire.

He had read bits of pieces of something called Occlumency in his books though nothing really concrete. They all seemed to believe that it was too difficult a skill to teach in a book and only a master of the art could teach another person. He however didn't have anyone to teach him, not even Giles, the Scooby go to guy, had known anything about the art of protecting one's mind, though he did see the inherit usefulness of it. Currently the oldest Scooby was too busy fiddling with a certain prophecy to really do anything to guide anyone but Buffy, and occasionally Faith.

Actually, Harry flipped the names in his head. Faith was currently training with Giles while Buffy was trying to be Miss Normal at college. She was becoming more focused on her duty and Harry could tell in their evening sparring matches because even in his demon form she beat him quite soundly. He glanced over to Spike (or Dad as Harry liked to call him just because the Vampire would sputter out objections) who was sitting by the front door and smoking with a fan facing him to blow the smoke outside.

Joyce was a very kind woman but there were things you just didn't do in her house. Even Hedwig would have to eat on the windowsill instead of her cage because the lady of the house didn't want to clean up dead rats and frogs. She never had to clean Harry's room anyway, the boy kept it nearly immaculate, except for some wrapping paper when he had found the mirror.

The mirror was one of the greatest things Harry had ever seen. He had been looking through his trunk for study material when he had come across the wrapped package again and tore it open. Inside had been a handheld mirror big enough to fit in his pocket, with only a note saying, "Say my name, Snuffles." Harry had at first thought he needed to say Sirius, but that hadn't worked, so he tried Padfoot, and after about a minute of waiting his mustachioed Godfather had slid into view.

Sirius was the only person he had told the entire truth too, well him and Remus who he had called in. He told them about his dreams, the Initiative, what he was now, some sort of vampire who fed on vampires, his meeting the slayers, and how he was staying in the same house as William the Bloody. Remus had almost had a heart attack he learned that tidbit of information, but everything else the two Marauders seemed to take in stride.

When he had pointed out how well they were taking it, Sirius had shrugged and said he would be a hypocrite to hate Harry for becoming something against his will while he was best friends with a werewolf. The young wizard had even told them about the Gentlemen and their heart stealing craziness, and how he was on a Hellmouth. In return, Remus told him that he was probably set on Occlumency when he had asked about it, the Demon would protect Harry's mind better than any suppression technique. So with gleams in their eyes, they had started to talk.

To say Harry had been pissed when they were done was an understatement. Dumbledore had kept a prophecy from him, which was about him and Voldemort. He had copied it verbatim and planned on taking it to Giles to see what he could make of it. Prophesies, he learned in Divinations, was a tricky art, and understanding them usually only came about after they had come to pass.

Not that Trelawny would say that, but she was an old fraud, and Harry only half believed the words of any prophecy that woman cooked up. Especially at a job interview. The timing seemed to be just a little too convenient and that was something Padfoot and Mooney had agreed on. Of course, now that he could talk to his Godfather, he had passed the mirror around and let them be introduced to everyone in the house.

Something that Harry couldn't figure out though was why Sirius would often call and ask for Joyce. It seemed as though the two talked quite often and Harry was seemingly shut out. Though a couple of times a seemingly disgruntled Giles would be asked to make phone calls to the Council of Watchers. He did pick up plans for Christmas though, and couldn't wait to have all his friends meet each other.

* * *

><p>So, he was sitting on the couch reading through his defense book when Spike suddenly cursed and swallowed his cigarette much to his and Harry's disgust and jumped away from the door. Almost immediately it was pushed open by a very excited Xander who looked a bit downcast that only Harry and Spike were around. "Well, Demon boys 1 and 2, I've got good news," he finally said clapping his hands together.<p>

That was one of the things Harry didn't particularly like about Xander Harris, his bigotry toward anything that wasn't 'human'. He was dating an 1,100 year old ex-Vengeance Demon, but put him in a room with Harry and Spike and the guy jumped onto the freaking soapbox for the eradication of all none humans. "Let me guess," Spike said with a sneer as he angled the fan to the much wider front door, "you've finally figured out which of the girls you really get a hard on for?"

"Oh, I know," Harry said with as much bite as Spike did. "You've finally come to realize that you're just, Joe Shmoe and that your opinion matters about as much as the opinion of a can of creamed corn?" Harry had tried to be friends with the older man, honestly, but the look of contempt he got whenever he and Faith were seen together was really starting to grate on his nerves.

"No, and No," Xander said suddenly wondering why he was even bothering to tell these two particular demons anything. "My construction crew just landed a new job tearing down the Apple St. block and building a new business office on top of it. There's supposed to be a night crew, but we're getting paid nearly fifteen times our normally salary!"

"Oh, good," Spike said with casual nonchalance as he started to make his way to the kitchen. It was well past his bed time and he was starting to get aggravated from lack of sleep during the day, and the whelp was just adding to it. "So you can finally afford that pack of chewing gum you've been eye-ing can you? Well, I'm real happy for you," he said with a sneer before giving the human the two fingered salute and heading down into the basement.

"Man, what's gotten into the two of you," Xander asked questioningly looking from the entrance to the kitchen to the boy on the couch surrounded by spell books. "I know we aren't exactly the biggest pals or anything, but you could be a bit more excited for me," he tried to say only to jump as Harry slammed his book onto the coffee table.

"Look, Harris, I know your type," Harry said standing up and glaring at the still human boy. "You're just like that irritant Malfoy just have to rub whatever you have in other people's faces to make yourself feel better." Here he started to mimic Xander's voice as he continued, "Oh, I'm still a human you know, get to get the donuts, why not try some blood. Hey Dead Boy Jr., how about I mock the fact that your only source for survival has been stripped from you now that you can't fight back? Yeah, Harris, you're the pride of the Human Race, an arrogant bully who's quick to attack anyone weaker than he is so he can feel better about himself."

The dark haired man seemed to stare at Harry for a moment before shaking his head in confusion and looking again. There was something familiar about Harry he couldn't place, something that strongly reminded him of something else. The words the younger being had said seemed to cut him a bit too deeply for his own liking, words he had practiced saying to his father in front of a mirror nearly daily while in high school. "I'm out," he suddenly snapped and turned to storm out the door, not wanting to think about what the boy had said.

Harry sighed as he dropped back down onto the couch and lifted his book back into his lap, practicing the wand movements for the Reducto curse, which would reduce almost anything to bitter fragments in its wake. After a few minutes he decided to make himself something to eat and headed for the kitchen. He was nearly out of the living room before pain exploded from his scar, nearly knocking him out as he crumbled to the ground. His eyes watered as he felt Voldemort's hatred even from nearly 4,000 miles away.

Someone had obviously failed at something, but he didn't know what it could have been. The sound of footsteps on stairs barely reached him through the fog of pain before room temperature alabaster hands grabbed him up off the floor and carried him back to the couch. It was a new rule in the Summers home to keep the blinds and curtains closed to Spike could walk freely without harm, and Harry was rather grateful for it as he relaxed on the couch. "He's angry," he said through gritted teeth feeling as though he was going through the intense pain of the torture curse again, "Voldemort… someone's failed him…"

"I'll let the mutts know," Spike said before rushing up the stairs. As the pain began to ebb, Harry thought that Spike was a good person deep down. Once you managed to accept him and him to accept you, he would do anything for you. Their training sessions where Spike would royally beat the crap out of Harry, had helped them bond, and the vampire had become a surrogate older brother for the wizard turned demon.

He was still laying there trying to recover from a monstrous head ache when Joyce and Faith walked through the door carrying groceries. The two women didn't immediately notice him and were obviously talking been talking about something for a while. "… I'm just saying that the attic can be cleaned out and you and Harry could stay up there," Joyce was saying as she used her foot to shut the door. "It's not like I can't tell that you two are… you know."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for the commitment of staying in the same room," Faith's voice floated to the couch ridden teen, whose ears had certainly perked up. "I won't deny that we're having sex, but we're using protection. Giles says that more than likely the mating thing won't happen until he actually is the demon while we do it. So it's not like we're officially going steady or anything that would require moving furniture. We haven't even gone out on a date," the seventeen year old slayer replied.

All of that was true, Harry knew, and he felt guilty for not having taken Faith out anywhere but still have sex with her. He idly wondered where the two of them would be able to go before the couch suddenly felt way too comfortable and he closed his eyes. Sleep seemed to envelope him as he let himself simply relax and let the pain in his head flee off into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Spike was lying in his cot in the basement with his hands folded behind his head as he thought about <em>her<em>. The girl that Dru had left him over, though he had only seen her twice since his sire had slept with that Chaos Demon. The girl confused him as to how he should feel. Physically she reminded him of his dark princess, but her mannerisms and attitude was more Darla than anyone else.

He remembered the first time he had seen her at the Slayer's school when he had broken in. She was dressed in that black skin tight number with the red flowers and green leafs on it, her hair done up in a bun. He had wanted her then and remembered having to eat one of the teachers to keep enough blood in him to somehow work both of his heads. She had become his fascination in Sunnyhell, and he had learned after 120 years what Angelus loved about the hunt. He had followed her from a distance, eating any peon who thought he was good enough to talk to the girl.

He had seen her dancing at the Bronze, with her click of friends surrounding her as they all wiggled and grinded to the music. Come to think of it, that was when he had first seen Harmony too. Why that annoying little chit was with his dark beauty he would never understand. The Cheerleader was much too special a person to be hanging out with that ditzy little skank.

He could feel it rippling off the girl, a destiny that was filled with power, like a Slayer, but he didn't have to kill her. No he wanted HER, and he had learned his lesson back in 1880 to not try turning anyone he wanted to stay the way they were. Not after what happened to his mother anyway. When he had returned to the Hellmouth for a love spell from Red he had seen her again, apparently hot for the whelp, as if that wasn't disturbing enough.

The last time he had seen her was in Los Angeles when he had tracked that mangy wolf boy to Angelus and tortured his grandsire into trying to find the gem of Amara that Buffy had stolen from him. That was something he needed to pay the slayer back for, stealing his rightful property and giving it to Peaches. He had finally stopped though when he had seen her, looking at the great Forehead with tears in her eyes because he was run through with hot pokers. He hadn't wanted to see her cry and had left to come back to Sunnydale.

Now the image of a dancing Cordelia Chase filled his chipped mind as she danced solely for him in the ballroom he pictured in his mind. He wasn't Spike there, but still William, always William when it came to his girls. They would dance around and around to an invisible band, holding each other close and whispering to each other. He almost felt guilty thinking about his dark princess, all alone for the first time in a hundred years. Well except for that time he was thrown in jail for tax evasion, or captured by the Nazis… but they had Rome in the fifties, always good times.

Rolling over he, like the boy upstairs, passed into the realms of sleep as he heard the footsteps of the two women of the house move into the kitchen. Hopefully he would dream of the girl again, as he had been for a while. The thought of seeing her again, even if only in his dreams, kept him from staking himself most days. Well that and needing to teach the young Brit upstairs how to use his new demonic power.

* * *

><p>Giles sat alone in his apartment, Olivia had left to go back to England earlier in the week, unable to handle his life. Books and research papers covered his dining room table as he sipped his tumbler of scotch trying to figure out just what exactly he was uncovering. Two prophesies sat in front of his chair, both appearing completely separate from one another at first glance. However, he was beginning to believe they were related more and more. Dark Lords, Masters, Old Ones, a New One, and a reference to a Seed all stared back at him with chilling consequences. If he was right and both prophesies pertained to Harry Potter, than the world might very well be on the verge on a massive shift.<p>

The first prophecy spoke of death, quite a bit, as the great devourer and the serpent's tongue. There were gifts and curses, and weird backwards talking and it all seemed to chase itself around in circles in his head. The second one was much clearer, though not half as reliable as the first. A boy born at the end of July would fight a Dark Lord with a Power he knew not. The problem was that was about as specific as it got. Sure it mentioned thrice defying parents, but it gave no account to year or age in which it would take place. In the end it was as infuriatingly vague as the first one was.

The only thing he even had to connect the two was a mention of someone or something being marked. One by the Dark Lord and the other by the Devourer and Serpent's Tongue, but that could really be anything at the moment. His reference books had come up with nearly nothing to go on, other than claims of the Devil having spoken to Eve as a serpent, there for using its tongue. The problem was he didn't know enough about the wizard world to really make heads or tails of anything to do with it.

He did understand the three limbs of a tree though, three children of a family. Three children either have or would meet the devourer, and live. It was a possible reference to Harry as the devourer, as they had learned he fed off demons, but the only family of demons he could think of was the Whirlwind, and that was down to Angel, Drusilla and Spike, and only one of them had met Harry so far, but he was alive. Sighing he rubbed his glasses on his shirt and peered at the pages again.

If the three were the remaining members of the Whirlwind than Harry would give them cursed gifts, murder, resurrection and stealth, but the boy couldn't possibly hand out things they already had. Angel had been brought back from Hell long before Harry had entered their lives, and neither Spike nor Drusilla were in need of anything like that. Vampires were born into stealth and murder so that didn't feet either.

Then there was the fact that one limb became a branch, which was impossible if it was the Whirlwind since Vampires couldn't have offspring, and Childes were exceptionally rare, most often Masters only gave rise to minions so as not to share their power. So he felt he could scratch off the Scourge of Europe as a possible candidate there. His next thought was any of his children as he had come too thought of the Scooby gang, but they were all the only child of their parents. Same went for Faith as he had learned from their sessions together.

Taking off his glasses he decided to give it a rest with his research, it was pulling him off task with the Initiative anyway, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He never thought he would be happy to have Faith around but in truth, she made him feel useful. Buffy had long since taken the reigns from him and had begun doing things on her own. He had been reduced to a mere consulting role for his own slayer, but Faith needed someone to show her the way and he found himself diving into his role as her Watcher with the same fervor he had tried to have with Buffy.

Both girls were different but still so alike it was mind boggling. When Buffy first was chosen she faced the Master and had tried to do anything but be the slayer, only to walk into death's embrace with her head held high. Faith was the exact opposite, while fighting the ancient Kakistos, she had fully dived into her role as the slayer and pushed her normal life away, but had fled when the hoofed vampire had become too much for her. He hoped to be able to have Faith ready to stick around and continue fighting with things got tough, like Buffy did, but if he was honest with himself he disliked comparing the two.

Both girls might have had similarities and differences but both were unique and he didn't want to take that away from them. It would be like comparing Xander to Willow, or Harry to Spike, similarities were there, but they would never be the same as each other. Even Spike and Angelus were as different as night a day, a point rubbed in his face nearly every time he was called to the Summers home as of late.

Speaking of the Summers, he wasn't sure how he liked the quickly growing friendship between Joyce and notorious mass murderer Sirius Black. Sure the fact that Sirius was innocent was important, Giles was on the phone with his contacts in the Council hoping to pull strings to get Harry something he would really like for Christmas, but what if that friendship grew. Olivia was gone, unable to handle the burden of his life, and Joyce was talking to another man. He wasn't sure how he felt about that to be honest, and he didn't like the implications of the fact that it made him uneasy.

Looking at his clock he sighed, noticing that it was nearly time for what was quickly becoming a weekly Saturday dinner at said home on Revello Drive. It was always the same group, though with a new arrival. He, Faith, Spike, Harry, Willow, and Willow's 'friend' Tara would sit down to enjoy a meal made by Joyce. It had taken some getting used to in order for him not to get sick at the sight of Harry and Spike sipping blood out of a mug with dinner, but the knowledge that Spike, a vampire, did eat more than just human blood intrigued him. Maybe one day he would find out the whole story behind the bleached blond vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: So, I was thinking of creating a third group of heroes for this story. You have the Scooby gang and the Fang Gang, but so many people who sort of hover on the outside of both. Faith, Anya, Spike, Tara, Illyria and even Wesley at one point, don't get to be directly in the group. So, with the future splash of Scooby and Fang gangs colliding in one town, (WR&H are going to Sunnydale), what I plan to do is shatter and remake the teams.

Team Scooby/Fang: Buffy, Xander, Angel, Wesley, Lorne, Fred, Gunn and possibly Anya.

Team Marauder: Harry, Spike, Cordelia, Willow, Tara, Hermione, Faith, and possibly Drusilla by the looks of things.

Mentors (Looking over both groups equally in parental roles and for butt kicking): Sirius, Joyce, Remus, Tonks, and Giles.

What do you guys think? Good idea? Bad Idea?

* * *

><p><strong>Re Author's Note<strong>: I'm not happy with this story, and not for reasons most would assume. This story really has no direction or point. I've tried rewriting my plot several times but I keep losing something in it. I do apologize for the fact that I will be rewriting this into something more coherent, this is probably my most loved fanfic I've ever put out, and you people deserve more than my incoherent ramblings. The good news is, I've decided the pairings, the new story will have much more detail and hopefully flow better. This story, I'm ashamed to admit, was my simply typing and throwing something up on the site. So, be on the look out for _Apocalypse_ the rewrite for _Harry on the Hellmouth_. I hope you all can forgive me, and I hope to see you guys over there.


End file.
